When I Meet You
by Ciel Bocchan
Summary: Sebuah pertemuan yang mendebarkan. Ini bukan drama yang menguras air mata. Hanya potongan-potongan kisah komedi romantis yang akan segera terwujud jika mereka bertemu.
1. Chapter 1

**~ Ketika saya Meet You ~ / PART 1 dari 5**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**  
**Judul: Ketika saya Meet You**  
**Penulis: Ciel Bocchan**  
**Genre:. Romantis, School, Comedy**  
**Pairing: NaruHina (Uzumaki Naruto Dan Hinata Hyuuga) dan lainnya.**  
**Rating: T**

* * *

Malam tahun baru yang indah seharusnya dilalui dengan wajah segar dan senyum lebar. Semua orang sedang berdoa, menunggu untuk menghitung mundur, dan melihat kembang api di angkasa. Tapi, dua orang itu menyambutnya dengan wajah sedih sambil berdiri di masing-masing ujung jembatan yang jauh dari keramaian malam tahun baru. Mereka berdiri pada jarak yang jauh karena jembatan tersebut panjang. Apa yang sedang mereka tatap di dalam air jernih yang mengalir tenang di bawah jembatan tersebut?

Sebuah pertemuan yang mendebarkan. Ini bukan drama yang menguras air mata. Hanya potongan-potongan kisah komedi romantis yang akan segera terwujud jika mereka bertemu.

* * *

Pemuda itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Dari klan Uzumaki. Berusia tujuh belas tahun. Tubuhnya tinggi. Rambutnya aneh karena berwarna kuning dan jabrik ( orang-orang selalu mengira dia memakai Wig ). Yang lebih aneh dari itu adalah, tiga goresan di masing-masing pipi. Tetapi, beberapa orang yang percaya tahayul mengatakan jika ada yang memiliki tiga goresan di masing-masing pipi, maka orang itu bisa berkomunikasi dengan makhluk dari dunia lain.

Dan sekarang, pemuda itu sedang berdiri di pinggir jembatan yang jauh dari keramaian malam tahun baru. Wajahnya murung dan sesekali menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas.

Naruto menatap jernihnya air yang mengalir sangat tenang di bawah jembatan itu. Salju memang tak turun, tapi, seseorang pasti akan membeku jika masuk ke dalam air jernih itu. Apakah air itu dalam? Seberapa dalamkah? Apa seseorang yang tak bisa berenang bisa selamat dari sana?

"tentu saja aku tidak akan melompat" gumam Naruto frustasi sambil menatap bulan dalam air tersebut. Naruto tiba-tiba mendengar isakan seseorang. Pemuda itu sangat kaget ketika menoleh ke sisi kirinya. Di ujung jembatan yang gelap, ia bisa melihat seseorang sedang berdiri sambil menunduk menatap ke bawah jembatan.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis cantik dan populer di kalangan remaja, sedang merenungi nasib sambil memandang jauh ke dalam jernihnya air yang mengalir tenang di bawah jembatan. Gadis itu berusia tujuh belas tahun. Memiliki rambut indigo panjang. Kedua mata yang indah. Senyum yang lembut, terkadang liar bagi sebagian orang yang mengenalnya sebagai Hyuuga Hinata si gadis populer yang sering bergonta-ganti pacar. Oh, apa yang akan orang-orang pikirkan jika melihatnya murung di malam tahun baru sambil berdiri di ujung kiri jembatan yang gelap? Bagaimana bisa gadis Hyuuga yang selalu menebar senyum itu berdiri murung di pinggir jembatan? Kenapa gadis populer seperti dirinya tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan pacar dan teman-temannya?

"ayo muncul dan aku akan melompat untuk menghajarmu!" bentaknya marah. Kedua tangan kecilnya memegang pembatas jembatan yang dingin dengan erat.

Hinata menatap bulan di air yang tenang itu dengan air mata yang sudah memenuhi matanya namun belum tumpah. Ketika siapa yang sedang ia pikirkan muncul di dalam air. Air matanya langsung tumpah. Tentu saja orang itu hanyalah khayalannya saja karena ia terlalu kesal dan marah. Hinata melihat orang itu sedang tersenyum mengejeknya yang menangis. Lalu, tangis Hinata berubah menjadi isakan tertahan. Tidak perduli baju selutut lengan pendeknya basah dan ia akan kedinginan jika menyebur ke dalam air di musim dingin seperti ini. Hinata akhirnya melompat tepat ketika ia mendengar seseorang berseru 'hei' dengan keras, mungkin ke arahnya. Ketika tubuhnya hampir menyentuh air, Hinata baru tersadar, kalau dirinya tidak bisa berenang.

* * *

Naruto berpikir kalau seseorang yang berdiri di sisi kiri jembatan itu adalah makhluk halus atau semacamnya yang sedang menangis. Bukankah hantu perempuan biasanya menangis sendirian di malam hari. Tetapi, ketika pemuda itu melihat sosok itu yang sepertinya ingin melompat, Naruto langsung tersadar, apakah hantu akan melompat untuk bunuh diri kedua kalinya.

"hei!" serunya sangat kerasa ketika sosok itu melompat cepat ke dalam air. Naruto tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena lampu yang terpasang di jembatan tidak terlalu terang. Naruto akhirnya berlari cepat ke arah tempat gadis itu melompat. Ia melihat ke bawah jembatan dan menemukan orang tadi sudah membuat pantulan bulan di langit, menghilang. Tanpa melepas jaket dan sepatunya, Naruto langsung melompat untuk membatu orang itu.

Ketika akhirnya Naruto berhasil mendapatkan tubuh orang yang telah berhenti bergerak itu. Ia menatapnya dengan kedua mata terbelalak. Naruto langsung membawanya ke pinggir sungai dan membaringkannya di atas rumput.

"HHH ... Hyuuga ... Hina ... ta?" teriak Naruto kaget ketika cahaya lampu di pinggir sungai berhasil menerangi mereka. Pemuda itu menatap tak percaya pada Hyuuga Hinata yang sudah tak bergerak.

"a-apa yang sudah...aku lakukan?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Naruto langsung berdiri hendak meninggalkan Hyuuga Hinata karena ia sama sekali tidak ingin berhubungan dengan gadis itu. Akan merepotkan jika berada di sekitar gadis seperti Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis populer yang akan berkencan dan senyum pada siapapun. Gadis populer yang terlalu sering menatap seseorang dengan tatapan meremehkan.

Naruto baru berjalan beberapa langkah meninggalkan Hyuuga Hinata ketika langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Hyuuga Hinata yang berbaring di atas rumput dalam kondisi pingsan. Dan seharusnya, gadis itu pasti kedinginan. Naruto ragu untuk meninggalkan Hyuuga Hinata seperti itu sendirian. Meskipun gadis itu terlihat sombong dan merepotkan, tetapi, jahat sekali jika ia meninggalkan tubuh kecil yang sudah pucat karena kedinginan itu, sendirian terbaring di pinggir sungai di musim dingin seperti ini.

"baiklah, hanya kali ini saja" gumam Naruto setelah menghelas nafas panjangnya. Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan kembali ke arah Hyuuga Hinata yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"oi! Bangun!" suruh Naruto tanpa niat. Ia menatap wajah Hyuuga Hinata. Ini untuk pertama kalinya ia menatap wajah gadis itu agak dekat. Teman-temannya mengatakan kalau Hyuuga Hinata sangat cantik jika dilihat lebih dekat. Saat ini, Naruto akhirnya membenarkan kata-kata teman-temannya. Hyuuga Hinata benar-benar cantik. Wajahnya, matanya yang terpejam, kedua pipi yang memerah karena dingin, hidungnya, bibirnya...

"Bangun!" suruh Naruto lagi ketika ia tersadar dengan pikiran anehnya. Hyuuga Hinata tidak bergerak. Naruto seketika itu panik. Pemuda itu langsung meletakkan telunjuk kanannya di hidung Hyuuga Hinata.

"Tidak bernapas?" seru Naruto itu langsung meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas dada Hyuuga Hinata, lalu menekannya beberapa kali agar gadis itu bernapas.

"Hyuuga-san?" panggilnya sambil terus menekan dadanya Hinata agar bernafas. Ketika akhirnya kedua mata Naruto tertuju pada bibir Hyuuga Hinata yang setengah terbuka. Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil menghela nafas panjang-panjang. Beberapa detik kemudian, dengan kedua tangannya, Naruto membuka mulut Hyuuga Hinata. Dengan cepat, pemuda itu langsung meniupkan udara ke dalam mulut Hyuuga Hinata. Satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali ...

UHUK!

Kembang api langsung menyala di angkasa begitu orang-orang selesai menghitung mundur. Pergantian tahun berjalan sangat baik bagi semua orang. Entah untuk Uzumaki Naruto yang akhirnya nekat untuk menyelamatkan Hyuuga Hinata.

Ketika Hinata membukan matanya, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah seseorang yang sedang menatapnya sangat dekat, dengan wajah cemas. Hinata terbatuk sekali lagi, dan orang itu langsung bergerak menjauh.

Melihat Hyuuga Hinata telah sadar, Naruto langsung berdiri dan hendak pergi karena ia merasa sudah cukup membantu gadis itu.

"tunggu" seru Hinata pelan. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya mendengar suara gadis itu. Sekarang, ia hanya ingin pulang dan mengganti pakaiannya yang telah basah. Ia tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh lagi dengan gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh

"bisakah kau menolongku sampai selesai? Aku basah dan kedinginan. Setidaknya, pinjamkan aku jaket atau sesuatu yang bisa membuatku hangat" kata Hyuuga Hinata sambil berdiri. Gadis itu kemudian memeras rambutnya panjangnya yang basah. Lalu, baju selututnya yang tentu saja juga basah.

"itu salahmu sendiri karena berkeliaran di musim dingin dengan baju seperti itu. Lagipula, kenapa kau melompat kalau tidak bisa berenang?"

"aku lupa kalau aku tidak bisa berenang" jawab Hinata enteng seolah apa yang baru saja ia lakukan bukan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Naruto akhirnya menoleh.

"ingin bunuh diri?" tuduh Naruto. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba ingin terus berbicara. Ia ingin diam saja dan berpura-pura tidak perduli. Tetapi, keberadaan Hyuuga Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa ia tolak.

"aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang." Naruto menatap Hyuuga Hinata bingung. Bersenang-senang katanya? Bagian mananya yang bisa di sebut bersenang-senang dengan melompat ke bawah jembatan malam-malam, apalagi di musim dingin seperti ini.

'Bukan urusanku', pikir Naruto. Ia kemudian berjalan menaiki jalan yang sedikit menanjak untuk bisa sampai di jalan atas. Sementara Hyuuga Hinata, menahan dingin karena pakaiannya yang memang tipis, yang tidak seharusnya ia pakai di musim dingin, berjalan mengikuti Uzumaki Naruto.

"apa kau tidak mendengarku, Uzumaki Naruto? Pinjamkan aku jaket!" seru Hyuuga Hinata mulai kesal karena Naruto terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukannya.

Naruto kaget ketika Hyuuga Hinata menyebut namanya. Gadis itu tahu namanya? Kenapa? Bagaimana bisa? Mereka tidak pernah berbicara dan saling mengenal satu sama selain selama satu tahun berada di sekolah yang sama. Naruto mengenal Hyuuga Hinata karena gadis itu memang sangat populer di sekolah. Tetapi Naruto, hanya teman-teman sekelas, dan tetangganya yang mengenalnya. Dan Hyuuga Hinata tidak termasuk dalam dua kategori itu ; teman sekelas dan tetangga.

"kenapa aku harus..."

"karena kau sudah menciumku" jawab Hinata dengan datar dan seolah-olah, Narutolah yang bersalah di sini.

"a-apa? Itu karena aku harus menolongmu, bukan?"

"hmm..oh ya? Ya sudah kalau begitu. Sekarang, pinjamkan aku jaketmu..."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh karena mendengar nada bicara Hyuuga Hinata yang berubah. Gadis Hyuuga itu berhenti berjalan karena sibuk menggosok kedua lengannya yang terbuka dan dingin. Setelah menghela nafas untuk kesekian kali, dan karena merasa kasihan juga, Naruto akhirnya membuka jaketnya walaupun jaket tersebut juga basah. Pemuda itu lalu memakaikannya di tubuh Hyuuga Hinata.

"apakah orang-orang sudah menghitung mundur?" tanya Hyuuga Hinata ketika Naruto selesai memakaikan jaket di tubuhnya.

"sudah lewat beberapa menit yang lalu" jawab Naruto heran. Pemuda itu sangat heran. Seperti inikah Hyuuga Hinata yang sebenarnya? Mengobrol sangat santai dengan orang yang baru di kenalnya seolah-oleh ia sudah lama mengenalnya? Gadis Hyuuga itu terlihat ramah dan cara bicaranya cukup wajar walaupun nadanya terdengar seperti sedang memerintah. Maksudnya, cara bicaranya cukup datar dan tenang.

"pinjamkan aku ponselmu" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Naruto. Dan Naruto tidak tahu kenapa ia harus menurut pada Hyuuga Hinata.

"Aku akan memberitahu teman-temanku kalau kau sudah menolongku dan ..."

"jangan!" potong Naruto cepat. Hinata menatap Naruto tak mengerti.

"Kenapa?"

"aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan teman-temanmu...dan kamu"

"denganku juga? Kenapa?"

"karena kita berbeda"

"tentu saja berbeda. Kau laki-laki, aku perempuan"

"Bukan itu maksudku"

"Lalu?"

"aku tidak bisa berbaur dengan orang-orang seperti kalian. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu dan mengobrol. Dan juga, aku tidak pernah menolongmu"

"hmm...bagaimana dengan satu syarat?" nada bicara Hyuuga Hinata terdengar seperti sedang menawar. Gadis itu berbicara sambil menekan tombol-tombol di ponsel Naruto. Ia ingin menghubungi seseorang. Hinata berbicara sangat tenang dan enteng seolah-olah semua yang ada di sekelilingnya tidaklah penting.

"Maksudmu?"

Hinata menempelkan ponsel itu telinga kanannya, menunggu hubungan tersambung.

"aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun kalau kita pernah berbicara dan kau sudah menciumku asalkan kau menjadi siapapun untukku." Kening Naruto mengerut.

"apa maksud...menjadi siapapun? Kenapa aku harus..."

"aah, moshi-moshi, Sakura-chan?" Hinata malah berbicara di ponsel tanpa mengiraukan ekspresi kaget Naruto. Gadis itu menatap Naruto kemudian melanjutkan berbicara setelah menyalakan speaker pada ponsel tersebut agar Uzumaki Naruto juga mendengarnya.

"Hinata? kau di mana? Kami cemas mencarimu"

Hinata tersenyum lalu menutup layar ponsel degan tangannya dan berbicara dengan Naruto.

"kira-kira, apa yang akan terjadi kalau Uzumaki Naruto yang pada awalnya bukan siapa-siapa, mendadak menjadi populer keesokan harinya karena telah mencium Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya gadis Hyuuga itu. Itu ancaman.

Akhirnya akan seperti ini juga. Karena itulah sejak awal ia ingin menjauh dari Hyuuga Hinata. Tetapi, ia tentu saja tidak tega meninggalkan gadis Hyuuga itu terbaring pingsan dan sendirian di pinggir sungai malam-malam begini. Jika semua orang di sekolah mengetahui apa yang terjadi telah terjadi antara dirinya dan Hyuuga Hinata malam ini, meskipun Naruto membela diri dengan tidak mengakuinya, siapa yang akan percaya? Semua orang akan lebih percaya pada Hyuuga Hinata, tentu saja. Naruto tidak ingin dirinya terlibat dengan kehidupan Hyuuga Hinata yang sama seklai tidak cocok dengannya.

"Kalau kau menolak tidak masalah" ujar Hinata.

"Hinata?" panggil Haruno Sakura lagi setelah Hinata melepas tangannya dari layar ponsel.

"Oh, aku sedang bersama ..."

Dengan cepat Uzumaki Naruto langsung menutup mulut Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah" ujar Naruto tegas lalu melepas tangannya dari mulut Hinata.

"Halo? Hinata? Kenapa kau diam? Kau sedang bersama siapa?" suara Sakura terdengar lagi.

"Maksudku, aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang"

"apa? Kau pulang lebih dulu? Kenapa? Masih ada temat yang harus kita datangi. Teman-teman menunggumu"

"maafkan aku. Aku sedang tidak enak badan, jadi aku pulang lebih dulu. Sampaikan maafku pada yang lain. Besok pagi kita bertemu di sekolah. Oya, aku lupa membawa tasku. Tadi aku titipka pada Gaara. Bawakan besok, ya?"

"baiklah" jawab Sakura. Nadanya terdengar agar ragu.

"kau menelpon dengan posel siapa?"

"Bibi yang duduk di sebelahku. Hapus nomornya setelah ini. Dia tidak suka nomornya tersimpan di ponsel orang yang tidak di kenal"

"a-aah...baiklah"

Naruto hanya melihat bagaimana cara Hyuuga Hinata mengobrol dengan temannya. Padahal gadis itu berbohong. Tetapi, biacaranya sangat meyakinkan. Bahkan ekspresi wajahnya terlihat biasa saja dengan senyum itu. Hinata berbicara seperti biasa tanpa gagap atau menunjukan ekspresi wajah kalau ia sedang berbohong.

"kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Hinata. Naruto kaget. Pemuda itu tidak sadar kalau Hinata sudah selesai berbicara. Ia terlalu terpaku pada ekspresi wajah Hyuuga Hinata yang benar-benar tanpa cacat saat berbicara bohong.

"jatuh cinta?" tuduh Hinata dengan senyum lebar sambil menyerahkan kembali ponsel tersebut pada Naruto.

"sama sekali tidak" bantah Naruto cepat sambil menerima kembali ponselnya.

"Bercanda" sahut Hinata lalu tertawa kecil. Gadis itu kemudian berjalan dan Naruto mengikuti dari belakang.

Naruto bingung. Kenapa semuanya malah jadi seperti ini? Kenapa ia berhubungan dengan Hyuuga Hinata? Kenapa ia menurut pada gadis itu? Kenapa ia menolongnya? Kenapa ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Hyuuga Hinata? Apakah teman-temannya yang begitu mengagumi Hyuuga Hinata juga seperti ini? Tak bisa berhenti menatap gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Antarkan aku ke kuil. Aku ingin berdoa untuk tahun baru" kata Hyuuga Hinata setelah mereka berada di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang masih menikmati pergantian tahun baru.

"Tunggu! Hyuuga-san. Kenapa kau memberikan syarat seperti itu? Kenapa kau mengancamku? Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak ingin berhubungan dengan orang-orang seperti kalian?"

"Kau membenciku?" Hinata malah balik bertanya.

"t-tidak. Tapi, aku tidak ingin bergaul dengan cara kalian. Maksudku, aku tidak terbiasa bergaul dengan orang-orang seperti kalian"

"Seperti kami? Memangnya cara kami bergaul kenapa?"

"kau terlalu sering berbaur dengan laki-laki. Kau menggandeng mereka kemanapun. Bergonta-ganti pria. Sombong. Melihat orang lain dengan tatapan mengejek." Naruto akhirnya berbicara semua hal yang menurutnya buruk, tentang Hyuuga Hinata. Langsung di depan gadis itu.

"Menurutmu aku seperti itu?" tanya Hinata sambil terus berjalan mencari kuil terdekat tanpa menoleh ke arah Uzumaki Naruto yang sedang mengkritik habis-habisan.

"Iya"

"apakah itu buruk?"

"tentu saja"

"Tapi aku tidak pernah berciuman dengan semua teman laki-lakiku" kata Hyuuga Hinata tepat ketika mereka telah berada di depan sebuah tempat untuk berdo'a. Langkah Naruto langsung berhenti begitu mendengar pernyataan gamblang Hyuuga Hinata. apa maksud gadis itu? Sedang mengejeknya?

"kau tidak mau berdo'a?" tanya Hinata yang sudah siap untuk berdo'a. Naruto akhirnya berdiri sejajar dengan gadis Hyuuga itu. Naruto menatap Hinata tak percaya. Hinata menoleh dan tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"aku tidak berbohong. Kau laki-laki pertama yang menciumku" katanya dengan senyum lebar itu. Hyuuga Hinata senang melihat wajah kaget Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi ia sedang tidak berbohong. Meskipun ia selalu terlihat berbaur dengan laki-laki. Ia tidak pernah melakukan hal aneh apapun meskipun itu hanya ciuman. Hyuuga Hinata sudah sering sekali pacaran. Tetapi, ia tak pernah berciuman dengan semua pacar-pacarnya. Ia tidak pernah mencium siapapun. Dan tidak pernah pernah mengizinkan siapapun menciumnya.

Hyuuga Hinata melempar koin. Menepuk tangannya tiga kali. Lalu memejamkan mata untuk berdo'a. Sementara Naruto, hanya berdiri dan terus menatap gadis Hyuuga itu kaget. Sangat kaget. Tentu saja. Siapa yang mengira kalau Hyuuga Hinata, gadis populer di sekolahnya, tak pernah berciuman dengan siapapun? Gadis itu hanya berbaur dan berteman dengan banyak laki-laki tapi tak pernah berciuman.

Naruto langsung pura-pura berdo'a ketika Hyuuga Hinata terlihat hampir selesai berdo'a. Ketika ia membuka mata dan melihat ke arah Hinata. Gadis itu ternyata sedang menatapnya. Hinata langsung tersenyum lebar begitu Naruto menatap kaget ke arahnya. Kenapa Hyuuga Hinata menatapnya seperti itu? Kenapa gadis itu tersenyum begitu manis padanya?

"Aku lapar. Kau mau mentraktir? Atau, aku bisa meminjam uangmu? Aku tidak membawa uang. Leparan tadi yang terakhir"

Naruto mulai kaget dan bingung bagaimana ia harus berbicara dan menghadapi Hyuuga Hinata. Sadis itu berbicara sangat santai. Tanpa beban. Selalu tersenyum. Percaya diri. Dan terlalu jujur. Jadi, ini adalah Hyuuga Hinata yang sebenarnya?

"Sepertinya aku memang sombong" katanya ketika mereka sedang mencari tempat makan. Naruto dibuat kaget lagi.

"mungkin karena aku cantik dan banyak yang menyukaiku. Beberapa gadis bisa berubah menjadi sombong ketika mendapatkan dua hal itu"

Dia berbicara terlalu jujur. Bagaimana bisa dia bercerita hal-hal seperti itu pada orang yang baru ia kenal? Pikir Naruto heran. Tetapi, ia juga membenarkan apa yang Hyuuga Hinata katakan. Jika seseorang memiliki beberapa kelebihan. Mereka cenderung merasa sombong.

"karena tadi kau mengatakan kalau aku sombong. Mungkin secara tidak langsung aku memang seperti itu. Meskipun aku tidak menyadari bahwa sebagain orang telah menganggapku gadis sombong. Tetapi, aku tidak pernah ingin di pandang seperti itu"

Naruto memesan semangkuk ramen panas setelah mereka menemukan sebuah Yatai. Sementara Hinata, awalnya ingin memesan makanan lain. Tetapi, ia akhirnya ikut memesan ramen juga.

"Kau tahu? Aku pintar menilai orang" kata Hinata tiba-tiba saat mereka menunggu pesanan. Naruto menoleh heran ke arah gadis itu. Kenapa Hyuuga Hinata terus berbicara?

"Maksudmu?"

"karena itu aku ingin membuatmu menjadi siapapun untukku. Kau menyesal karena telah menyelamatkanku, bukan? Aku juga menyesal karena melompat ke dalam air dan lupa kalau aku tidak bisa berenang. Tetapi, aku senang aku melompat karena ternyata kau menolongku" jelas Hyuuga Hinata dengan senyum lebarnya. Naruto semakin bingung dengan sikap Hyuuga Hinata. Seperti inikah sifat gadis populer di sekolahnya? Sifatnya menyenangkan. Tetapi, bicaranya seperti dia sedang memerintah seseorang. Aaakh! Sudah berapa kali Naruto memikirkan hal yang sama tentang gadis itu?

"kenapa harus aku?" tanya Naruto, "bukankah kau memiliki banyak teman? Yang bisa menjadi siapapun untukmu" lanjutnya.

"kenapa harus Uzumaki Naruto? Hmm...ngng...kurasa karena kau berbeda. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku pintar menilai orang bukan? Jadi kau tahu kau berbeda dari semua orang"

"apa yang berbeda dariku?"

"kalau kau bertanya seperti itu, maka jawabanku adalah; karena kau terlihat tidak perduli padaku dan aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku" jawab Hyuuga Hinata sambil mengaduk ramennya yang telah datang. Gadis Hyuuga itu langsung menyeruput sampai menimbulkan suara. Sama sekali tidak menghiraukan betapa kagetnya Uzumaki Naruto karena pernyataan gamblangnya yang tanpa beban itu.

"cepat makan, nanti ramen itu dingin" katanya dengan mulut yang dipenuhi ramen. Naruto menatap gadis Hyuuga itu speechless. Seperti apa gadis yang menyatakan sesuatu seperti tadi dengan sikap biasa saja sambil makan dengan lahap? Seperti apa Hyuuga Hinata? siapa gadis itu sebenarnya? Bagaimana bisa dia berkata sesuatu seperti tadi dengan sikap biasa saja.

"aku ingin semua orang menyukaiku tidak terkecuali Uzumaki Naruto yang hanya bergaul dengan teman sekelas dan tentangganya" ujar Hyuuga Hinata sambil terus menyeruput ramennya. Sementara Naruto yang terlalu kaget, bahkan belum menyentuh ujung mangkuknya.

Setelah Hyuuga Hinata berkata seperti itu. Naruto langsung merasa semua yang telah di katakan gadis itu sangatlah biasa. Hyuuga Hinata tentu saja sudah terbiasa mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu. Menyatakan cinta atau menyukai seseorang dengan gamblang. Gadis Hyuuga itu hanya ingin membuktikan kekuatannya yang harus bisa membuat siapapun jatuh cinta dan Uzumaki Naruto bukan yang pertama. Tentu saja seperti itu.

Naruto tersenyum kecil dan akan menarik mangkuk ramennya ketika Hyuuga Hinata tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahnya. Gadis Hyuuga itu tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan sangat serius. Kening Naruto mengerut.

"tapi hanya kau yang tidak boleh menjadi milik siapapun kecuali aku. Kau hanya akan menjadi siapapun untukku. Aku benci jika kau menyukai gadis selain aku. Aku benci jika kau memperhatikan gadis selain Hyuuga Hinata. Aku akan membencimu jika kau mencium gadis selain aku." Setelah mengatakan hal-hal aneh dan egois seperti itu dengan wajah serius, Hyuuga Hinata lalu tersenyum lagi.

Naruto terperangah mendengar semuanya. Tidak bisa mencium siapapun selain Hyuuga Hinata? Mencium gadis itu adalah yang pertama. Ia tak pernah mencium siapapun seumur hidupnya. Lagipula, yang tadi itu tidak bisa di sebut sebagai ciuman karena Naruto hanya memberikan nafas buatan agar gadis itu bisa bernapas.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang bangkit dalam dirinya saat menatap Hyuuga Hinata.

[TBC]


	2. Chapter 2

**~When I Meet You~ / PART 2 of 5**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**  
**Judul : When I Meet You**  
**Author : Ciel Bocchan**  
**Genre : Romance, School, Comedy.**  
**Pairing : NaruHina ( Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata) and Other.**  
**Rating : T**

* * *

Naruto terbangun tiba-tiba. Jam masih menunjukan pukul enam pagi. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil. Ia bermimpi sangat panjang. Mimpi yang lebih dulu menjadi kenyataan. Terlalu kaget dan tidak percaya membuat memorinya mengulang kejadian yang sama dalam mimpi, untuk lebih meyakinkan dirinya bahwa di malam tahun baru dua hari yang lalu, semuanya memang terjadi begitu nyata. Melihat seseorang yang melompat ke bawah jembatan. Seseorang yang ternyata adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis populer itu tenggelam dan pingsan. Naruto membantu. Memberikan nafas buatan. Meminjamkan jaket karena gadis itu memaksa. Gadis Hyuuga itu berbicara dengan nada memerintah. Terlalu sering tersenyum. Dan terlalu jujur.  
Ketika Naruto bertanya kenapa Hyuuga Hinata yang populer bisa mengenalnya yang tidak bergaul dengan banyak orang di sekolah, gadis Hyuuga itu menjawab dengan sangat santai; karena aku tanpa sengaja pernah mendengarmu membicaran hal negative tentangku. Aku tidak suka itu. Kenapa kau menjelek-jelekkanku? Kenapa kau tidak memujiku seperti teman-temanmu yang lain? Aku benci jika mendengar langsung orang-orang berbicara jelek tentangku. Kenapa kalian tidak berbicara pelan-pelan saja? Aku lebih suka jika orang lain berbicara jelek tentangku tanpa aku ketahui. Dengan begitu, aku tidak perlu membenci mereka.

Apa-apaan jawaban Hyuuga Hinata itu? Jadi, intinya, gadis Hyuuga itu membencinya. Karena itu ia ingin membalas dengan membuat Naruto jatuh cinta padanya. Setelah semuanya terjadi sesuai keinginannya, Hinata berkata kalau ia tidak akan lagi membencinya dan mereka bisa berteman. Naruto hanya tertawa pelan mendengar pernyataan santai Hinata.

Naruto menguap. Masih ada waktu dua jam sebelum masuk sekolah di hari pertama tahun baru. Tetapi, ia tidak bisa tidur lagi. Dua hari yang lalu ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia bersama Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto berharap kalau gadis itu hanya bercanda, lagi. Hyuuga Hinata selalu bercanda ketika berbicara dengannya.

"kau sudah bangun? Naruto?" sebuah suara yang berasal dari pintu rumahnya terdengar jelas. Naruto langsung bergegas turun dari tempat tidurnya. Itu suara tetangganya. Nara Shikamaru.

Naruto menguap lalu membuka pintu rumahnya. Udara dingin langsung menyerbu masuk.

"kenapa kau bertamu pagi sekali?" tanya Naruto. Karena biasanya Nara Shikamaru tidak pernah bertamu pagi-pagi seperti ini.

"ada tetangga baru yang mengisi kamar diujung koridor ini" kata Shikamaru yang juga sedang menahan dingin.

"tetangga baru? Pagi-pagi seperti ini?"

"aku hanya kebetulan keluar dari kamar dan melihatnya sedang berdiri sendirian di bawah tangga. Karena kasihan, aku membantu membawa naik barang-barangnya ke kamar. Wajahnya murung dan aku tidak mengajaknya berbicara banyak"

"lalu, di mana dia?"

"masih berdiri di ujung tangga dan belum ingin naik. Cepat, bantu aku membawa barang-barangnya. Ini dingin sekali" kata Shikamaru dengan dua tangannya yang semakin bersembunyi di balik saku jaketnya.

"um. Tunggu sebentar" kata Naruto lalu masuk kembali ke dalam untuk mengambil mantelnya. Mereka kemudian berjalan menuruni tangga dan melihat seorang gadis yang berdiri membelakangi tangga sambil menatap ke jalan gang. Kening Naruto mengerut. Rasanya, ia pernah melihat gadis itu meskipun hanya menatap punggungnya. Gadis itu memakai mantel merah selutut. Rambut panjangnya di biarkan terurai. Sementara kedua tangannya bersembunyi di balik saku mantel.  
Semakin mendekati gadis itu, Naruto merasa semakin yakin kalau ia pernah melihat gadis itu.

"a-aku membawa temanku untuk membantu. Sebaiknya kau naik dan masuk ke apartemenmu. Di luar dingin sekali" ujar Shikamaru sambil menyikut Naruto untuk membawa barang-barang gadis itu.

"terima kasih" ujarnya pelan sambil membungkuk setelah berbalik mengahadap Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"aaaah!" seru Naruto begitu mengenali siapa gadis itu. Naruto menunjuknya dengan wajah kaget, mulut melongo, dan mata melotot.

"k-k-k-kenapa kau berteiak?" bentak Hyuuga Hinata kaget karena Uzumaki Naruto yang berteriak sambil menunjuk wajahnya. Gadis itu juga sangat kaget ketika melihat Uzumaki Naruto telah berada di depannya.

"kalian saling kenal?" tanya Shikamaru bingung.

Hinata menatap Naruto tajam. Kening Naruto mengerut.

"ini semakin dingin. Lebih baik kalian cepat bawa barang-barangku naik" ujar Hyuuga Hinata tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"kami hanya satu sekolah" jawab Naruto yang merasa tidak enak pada Shikamaru karena sikap memerintah Hyuuga Hinata. Shikamaru kemudian mengangguk paham. Pemuda Nara itu lalu membawa naik salah satu travel bag milik Hinata.

"kita harus bicara" ujar Hinata pelan saat melewati Naruto untuk menaiki tangga kayu menuju kamar apartemennya.

* * *

Pukul tujuh pagi ketika Naruto sedang duduk di atas tatami-nya sambil menopang dagu. Pemuda itu sedang berpikir keras. Kenapa Hyuuga Hinata, gadis kaya itu, datang dan menempati salah satu kamar di apartemen biasa ini? Kenapa gadis itu muncul, selalu dengan cara tak terduga? Kenapa mereka bertemu, selalu dalam situasi yang aneh? Pertemuan pertama ketika gadis Hyuuga itu melompat ke dalam sungai. Dan sekarang, pertemuan aneh dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba Hyuuga Hinata di pagi buta hari ini.

Naruto sibuk memikirkan gadis Hyuuga itu ketika pintu apartemennya di ketuk. Naruto menghela nafas. Kenapa sekarang ia juga harus bertemu dengan Hyuuga Hinata di luar sekolah? Ada apa dengan gadis aneh itu? Bagaimana dia bisa muncul di pagi buta dan berdiri sendirian seperti anak hilang di ujung tangga? Dengan banyak barang. Dan sikap memerintahnya yang menyebalkan itu.

Pintu di ketuk lagi, lebih cepat dan keras. Naruto masih menopang dagu. Memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan jika Hyuuga Hinata benar-benar akan tinggal di apartemen ini. Kamar kosong di ujung lorong itu memang baru saja ditinggal pindah sekitar satu minggu yang lalu. Dan sekarang, Hyuuga Hinata yang mengisinya. Kenapa harus gadis itu? Kenapa mereka harus bertemu di luar sekolah juga? Naruto bahkan sudah cukup bosan dengan melihat Hyuuga Hinata berkeliaran di sekolah. Hyuuga Hinata itu aneh. Sifat dan sikapnya. Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka menjadi tetangga?

Lalu, pintu di ketuk lagi. Kali ini suaranya berbeda. Lebih keras dan kuat. Naruto menghela nafas dengan wajah malas. Tanpa minat, pemuda itu kemudian berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Betapa kagetnya Naruto ketika melihat kalau Hyuuga Hinata ternyata mengetuk pintu apartemennya dengan batang kayu yang cukup besar. Wajahnya terlihat marah.

"apa kau tuli?" tanyanya. Suaranya keras dan marah.

"aku sudah bilang tadi, kalau kita harus bicara" lanjutnya.

"ya-ya-ya"

"jangan menghalangi jalan, aku ingin masuk" katanya

"kenapa kita tidak bicara di sini saja?"

"di sini dingin" ujarnya singkat. Raut wajahnya sudah berubah tenang. Hinata kemudian meletakkan kayu di tangannya di lantai dan masuk ke dalam apartemen Naruto. Naruto menutup pintu dan mengikuti gadis itu masuk.

"apa aku boleh duduk?" tanya Hinata ketika melihat tatami. Naruto mengangguk. Gadis itu tersenyum senang. Naruto kemudian duduk di sisi lain tatami. Agak jauh. Pemuda itu ingin menjaga jarak.

"aku tidak mau siapapun tahu kalau aku tinggal di apartemen ini sekarang"

"kenapa?"

"aku tidak ingin siapapun mengunjungiku untuk sementara"

"kenapa?"

"aku sedang bosan"

"kenapa?"

"karena kamu"

"kena...apa? aku? Kenapa aku?"

"berhenti bertanya 'kenapa' padaku. Aku akan menyalahkanmu kalau orang-orang di sekolah tahu aku tinggal di sini sekarang"

"kau benar-benar akan tinggal di sini?"

"tentu saja. Aku memilih tempat ini karena ini adalh tempat tinggal kosong yang paling dekat dengan sekolah. Sebenarnya aku kaget saat melihatmu tadi. Tapi, keadaan ini bagus juga. Kita menjadi tetangga dan aku akan lebih mudah membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku" kata Hinata dengan senyum lebarnya itu lagi. Naruto menghela nafas. Bingun dengan sikap Hyuuga Hinata. Sebenarnya apa yang di pikirkan gadis itu? Kenapa dia begitu ingin semua orang menyukainya? Wajar saja jika sebagian orang tidak menyukai orang-orang lainnya, bukan?

"dan kau harus ingat ini, Uzumaki-san. Jangan sekali-sekali berbicara jelek lagi tentangku, di depanku, atau, jangan sampai aku mendengarmu. Jika kau ingin menjelek-jelekkanku, bicaralah tanpa aku dengar. Aku tidak suka orang-orang berbicara jelek tentangku dan aku mendengarnya langsung"

"bukankah akan sama saja walaupun mereka berbicara jelek tentangmu dengan atau tanpa di dengar olehmu? Intinya, mereka tidak menyukaimu"

"aku tidak mau dengar lagi orang berbicara buruk tentangku dan aku mendengarnya. Tidak lagi" tegas Hyuuga Hinata. Wajahnya berubah serius.

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Gaara, Kiba, dan Sai, menatap Hyuuga Hinata serius. Yang ditatap menatap entah kemana sambil mengaduk minumannya.

"kau bisa menginap atau tinggal di rumah kami kalau kau memang sedang bermasalah lagi dengan Ayahmu lagi" kata Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura benar. Kau tidak perlu menyewa apartemen atau tempat tinggal baru" tambah Sasuke

"dan lagi, kau tidak cocok tinggal sendirian" suara Gaara

"kau bahkan tidak bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri" suara Kiba

"jadi, di mana kau tinggal sekarang?" tanya Sai

"menyewa tempat di mana? Setidaknya kau harus memberitahu kami" suara Yamanaka Ino.

Hinata menghela nafas. Teman-temannya tahu pasti karena Ibunya menelpon mereka dan bertanya apakah ia berada di rumah salah satu di antara mereka. Karena mereka berempat adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Hinata di luar rumah.

"aku ingin menjauh darinya sementara waktu. Ayahku pasti akan bertanya tentangku pada kalian. Aku tidak akan memberikan alamatku. Jadi, kalian, jangan mencoba mengikuti atau mencaritahu. Jika kalian ingin bertemu denganku, beritahu aku lewat ponsel dan di mana kita harus bertemu" jelas Hinata.

"sampai kapan kau akan tinggal di luar rumah?"

"sampai kesalku pada Ayah hilang."

Ketika bel masuk berbunyi, merekapun beranjak kembali ke kelas. Hinata bersama Sakura, Sasuke, dan Gaara berada di kelas yang sama. Sementara Kiba, Ino, dan Sai berada di kelas yang berbeda.

Hinata sudah berteman dekat dengan mereka sejak pertama masuk SMU. Hinata tahu kalau Gaara dan Kiba menyukainya, karena itu mereka terus berada di sisinya. Beberapa siswa yang juga mengagumi dan bahkan menyukainya, merasa iri pada siapapun yang dekat dengan Hyuuga Hinata. bahkan jika itu perempuan. Hinata tidak tahu dan tidak sadar kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba menjadi pupoler dan terkenal. Dua bulan setelah masuk SMU, banyak siswa dan siswi yang membicarakannya. Junior maupun senior. Sakura juga pernah berkata kalau Hinata menjadi populer dan terkenal karena gadis itu baik hati, dan mudah tersenyum pada siapapun. Dan yang paling mencolok adalah, karena Hyuuga Hinata sangat cantik. Karena terlalu baik, Hinata tak pernah menolak jika ada yang ingin berkenalan dan mengajaknya pergi. Sejak itu, Hinata dikenal sebagai gadis populer yang sering bergonta-ganti pacar. Itu karena banyak anak laki-laki di sekitarnya, mengajaknya kencan dan semacamnya. Hinata tidak suka jika dirinya membenci seseorang. Ia tidak ingin membenci dan di benci siapapun. Karena itu, jika ada yang membencinya dan ia tahu siapa orang itu, Hinata akan menghilangkan kebencian itu. Hyuuga Hinata sangat tidak suka jika seseorang berbicara buruk tentangnya dan ia mendengar. Lebih baik jika mereka berbicara tanpa ia dengar. Dengan begitu, ia tidak akan memiliki siapapun untuk di benci kecuali satu orang. Satu orang yang sangat ia benci meskipun ia tidak ingin. Seseorang yang selalu berbicara buruk tentang Hinata dan Hinata mendengarnya. Sejak itu, Hinata benci jika ada yang berbicara buruk tentangnya dan ia mendengarnya. Hinata tidak mau membenci orang lain lagi seperti ia membenci seseorang itu.

* * *

"Masakkan aku sesuatu dengan bahan ini" kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan satu keranjang kecil bahan makanan mentah setelah Naruto membuka pintu apartemennya.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa masih memakai seragam?" tanya Naruto heran karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam dan Hyuuga Hinata datang ke kamarnya masih dengan seragam lengkap. Meskipun gadis itu memakai sweater tipis dan syal yang melingkar di lehernya hingga menutupi mulut. Walaupun salju tidak turun, tapi, udara di luar tidak mengalami perubahan sedikitpun. Tetap saja dingin.

"aku tidak bisa membuat makanan dengan ini" ujar Hinata lagi

"setidaknya kau harus tahu cara berbicara yang baik ketika ingin meminta bantuan seseorang. Minta tolong dan katakan apa yang bisa orang lain bantu untukmu. Jangan seenaknya menyuruh "

"kau bukan orang lain"

"sejak kapan kita berteman?" tanya Naruto sinis.

"aku tidak bilang kita berteman. Kita tetangga dan harus saling membantu, bukan?"

"tetangga termasuk orang lain, Hyuuga-san"

"tapi kau tetangga yang berbeda. Satu-satunya tetangga yang aku inginkan menyukaiku" kata Hinata. Gadis itu berbicara seperti biasa, sangat santai. Perlahan, Naruto mulai terbiasa dengan cara bicara Hyuuga Hinata yang blak-blakan.

"katakan sesukamu. Ayo masuk. Di luar dingin sekali" kata Naruto akhirnya. Pemuda itu lalu mengambil alih keranjang yang di bawa Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata tersenyum kecil lalu melepas syalnya.

"kau sudah makan malam?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

"aku baru ingin memasak saat kau tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu"

"kau bisa memasak? Sendiri?"

"aku melakukan semuanya sendiri sejak SMP" jawab Naruto sambill bergegas ke dapur. Karena kamar apartemen Naruto hanya memiliki tiga ruangan. Kamar adalah ruang utama dan dapur berada di balik tembok kamar. Keduanya terhubung dengan satu pintu. Sementara kamar mandi, berada di lorong kecil antara Kamar dan dapur.

"oh ya? Di mana orangtuamu?"

"Kyoto"

Naruto mencuci bahan makan yang di bawa Hyuuga Hinata lalu memotong sesuai menu yang akan di buat. Bersama dengan bahan makanannya sendiri. Sementara Hinata duduk menopang dagu di atas tatami menunggu Naruto selesai memasak.

"hei, bagaimana kalau kita saling memanggil dengan nama depan?"

"itu tidak sopan. Kita belum lama saling mengenal" sahut Naruto dari dapur.

"anggap saja kita sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil. Bagaimana, Naruto? Atau...Naruto-kun?"

Naruto bisa mendengar tawa kecil Hinata di kamarnya. Kenapa gadis itu tertawa? Saling memanggil dengan nama depan itu hanya untuk orang yang sudah lama saling mengenal.

"terserahmu"

"kau pernah jatuh cinta?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba. Naruto yang sedang memotong daging hampir memotong jarinya sendiri. Pemuda itu kaget. Kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba membuka pembicaraan lain?

"tentu saja"

"berapa kali?"

"bukan urusanmu"

"hmm...aku hanya ingin tahu, aku akan menjadi gadis keberapa yang kau sukai nanti" gumaman Hinata terdengar oleh Naruto. Suaranya semakin pelan dan membuat Naruto kesal. Kenapa gadis itu selalu berbicara sesuatu dengan mudah?

"siapa bilang aku akan menyukaimu?"

"kau tidak akan menyukaiku?"

"tidak!"

"ngngh...aku lelah. Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan...mencintai..." suara Hinata terdengar semakin kecil dan benar-benar menjadi sebuh gumaman.

"itu sama saja!" sahut Naruto. Pemuda itu kemudian mulai memasak setelah memotong sayuran dan daging. Kali ini, Hyuuga Hinata tidak menyahut. Beberapa menit Naruto sibuk memasak, Hinata tidak lagi berbicara apapun. Kenapa gadis Hyuuga itu tiba-tiba diam?  
Dering ponsel tiba-tiba berbunyi. Naruto terdiam dan tiba-tiba merasa tegang. Itu ponsel Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto tiba-tiba merasa cemas sambil mengaduk supnya. Ia mendengar Hinata menjawab panggilan di ponselnya dengan suara yang sangat pelan dan terdengar tidak perduli.

"...aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu mencemaskanku...sudah...aku memasak sendiri...dia memang selalu begitu padaku, bukan?...benarkah? Bicara Ibu terdengar tidak yakin...tidak perlu menghiburku jika Ibu sendiri bahkan tak yakin...tidak saat ini...aku lelah. Aku mau tidur!"  
Kening Naruto mengerut. Pikirnya, Hyuuga Hinata berbicara dengan Ibunya. Kenapa gadis itu berbicara dengan nada seperti itu dengan Ibunya sendiri? Lalu, ada apa dengan kalimat 'aku memasak sendiri' itu? Ibunya pasti bertanya apakah dia bisa memasak sendiri.

Naruto sudah selesai memasak dan suara Hyuuga Hinata tak terdengar lagi setelah berbicara dengan Ibunya. Pemuda itu beranjak ke kamar dan mendapati Hinata sedang meneggelamkan wajahnya di antara meja dan kedua tangannya. Hinata menunduk sangat dalam sampai wajahnya tak terlihat. Ada apa lagi dengan gadis itu? Tertidur?

"aku sudah selesai" kata Naruto sambil meletakkan makanan di atas meja. Hinata terlihat menggerakan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya yang tadi berada di atas meja langsung bersembunyi di bawah wajahnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, gadis Hyuuga itu sudah mengangkat kepalanya dan menyambut Naruto dengan senyum lebar. Naruto tertegun ketika melihat kedua mata Hyuuga Hinata yang sembab.

"haaaah! Lama sekali. Aku sudah sangat lapar" erangnya sambil memilih-milih menu yang ada di meja. Naruto hanya menatap gadis itu heran. Ekspresi wajah Hinata langsung kembali normal seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"apa kau habis menangis?" Naruto kaget dengan pertanyaan sendiri. Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu? Lihat, sekarang, Hyuuga Hinata langsung menatapnya kaget.

"tidak" jawab Hinata singkat dengan ekspresi yang memang terlihat tidak perduli dan seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum sambil memulai makan malamnya. Naruto lalu bernafas lega. Untung saja Hyuuga Hinata tidak memberi tanggapan yang aneh tentang pertanyaannya. Gadis itu sepertinya tidak ingin seseorang mengetahui sesuatu yang penting dari dirinya.

"enak!" puji Hinata dengan senyum lebar dan terus mengunyah dengan semangat.

"kenapa kau tidak bisa memasak sendiri?" tanya Naruto yang akhirnya bisa menguasai dirinya dan sudah ikut menikmati masakannya.

"tidak pernah belajar"

"seharusnya kau bisa memasak. Kau itu perempuan"

"umm..kalau aku bisa memasak, apa kau akan jatuh cinta padaku? Lebih cepat lebih baik, bukan? Aku tidak ingin membenci seseorang berlama-lama" kata Hinata tanpa melihat Naruto. Gadis itu sibuk makan dengan sikapnya yang selalu tenang.

"kau membenciku?" tanya Naruto

"ya"

"kenapa?"

"karena kau berbicara buruk tentangku dan aku mendengar itu"

Hyuuga Hinata benci dengan orang-orang yang berbicara buruk tentangnya dan ia mendengar. Akan lebih baik jika mereka berbicara tanpa terdengar olehnya.

"apa kau melakukan hal yang sama pada orang-orang yang kau dengar berbicara buruk tentangmu?"

"hm"

"apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka sudah menyukaimu?"

"tinggalkan mereka. Tapi kalau perempuan...entah. Aku tidak pernah mendengar anak perempuan di sekolah berbicara jelek tentangku. Itu karena perempuan pandai dalam merahasiakan sesuatu dan tahu kapan saatnya untuk membicarakn orang lain"

"kenapa kau seperti ini?" tanya Naruto serius. Pemuda itu mulai kesal dengan sikap Hinata.

"kenapa aku seperti ini?" gumam Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Mengulang pertanyaan Naruto. Ia menatap makanannya sebentar. Kemudian tiba-tiba tersenyum dan melanjutkan.

"...aku hanya tidak suka orang-orang membenciku"

* * *

Naruto menyeret Karin, sepupunya, agar menjah dari keributan kelas ketika jam istirahat. Naruto merasa harus membicarakan ini dengan Karin. Tentang sikap aneh Hyuuga Hinata. Selama hampir satu minggu bersama gadis itu. Naruto menyadari bahwa Hyuuga Hinata sama sekali tak pernah terlihat ingin menyapanya di sekolah. Gadis itu berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya.

"ada apa?" tanya Karin. Naruto menyeretnya sampai di pojok kelas.

"jangan memberitahu orang lain" kata Naruto.

"apanya? Kau bahkan belum berbicara apapun"  
Naruto mendekat agar Karin bisa mendengar dengan jelas dan ia tidak harus berbicara dengan suara yang jelas.

"Hyuuga Hinata mengejarku"

"Hah? A-A-A-Apa yang kau bicarakan, dasar bodoh! Berhenti bercanda!" seru Karin tertahan. Ia tidak ingin menarik perhatian teman-teman di kelasnya.

"aku tidak bercanda"

"mengejarmu? A-apa maksud kata itu?"

"karena dia pernah mendengarku berbicara buruk tentangnya. Dan juga, langsung di depannya"

"langsung di depannya? Dasar bosoh! Apa kau tahu kalau Hyuuga Hinata benci jika mendengar langsung orang-orang berbicara buruk tentangnya?"

"tidak"

"karena itu kau bodoh! Kemana saja sampai tidak tahu tentang berita seperti itu? Dia sudah banyak mencampakkan laki-laki di sekolah kita setelah membuat mereka jatuh cinta. Dia berbahaya, kau tahu? Jadi, sekarang kau dikejar dan akan dicampakkan olehnya seperti kain pel yang sudah tak berguna"

"a-apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ini sudah berlangsung hampir satu minggu"

"kenapa kau baru memberitahuku? Dan juga...sejak kapan kau berbicara langsung padanya" tanya Karin serius.

Naruto langsung menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi pada malam tahun baru dan juga tentang Hyuuga Hinata yang sekarang tinggal di samping apartemennya.

"kau juga tidak menyukainya?" tanya Naruto

"sedikit. Tapi, apa kau tahu kenapa dia bisa seperti itu? Membenci orang berbicara buruk tentangnya dan dia mendengar?." Naruto menggeleng. Ekspresi wajahnya sangat ingin tahu.

"yang aku dengar, dia dibenci oleh Ayahnya. Mereka selalu bertengkar di rumah. Aah, mungkin karena itu dia keluar dari rumah dan menjadi tetanggamu sekarang" bisik Karin hati-hati. Ekspresi wajah Naruto langsung barubah. Dibenci oleh Ayahnya? Hyuuga Hinata? Kenapa? Kenapa ada Ayah membenci anak sendiri? Kenapa Hyuuga Hinata dibenci oleh Ayahnya? Apa hubungannya dengan sikap Hyuuga Hinata? Kenapa mereka selalu bertengkar? Apa yang mereka permasalahkan? Apakah itu sesuatu yang sangat serius sampai Hyuuga Hinata nekat meninggalkan rumah?

Naruto kaget ketika pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu muncul di kepalanya. Kenapa ia memikirkan Hyuuga Hinata? Masalah gadis itu, bukan masalahnya. Bukan urusannya. Kenapa ia memikirkan banyak pertanyaan seperti itu?

"pokoknya Naruto, kau, jangan sampai jatuh cinta padanya. Kalau perlu, buat dia yang jatuh cinta padamu. Itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat hebat" kata Karin sambil menepuk bahu Naruto memberi semangat. Naruto tertegun. Membuat Hyuuga Hinata jatuh cinta padanya? Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi jika semuanya sudah terjadi? Jika Hyuuga Hinata benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya?

* * *

[TBC]


	3. Chapter 3

**~When I Meet You~ / PART 3 of 5**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**  
**Judul : When I Meet You**  
**Author : Ciel Bocchan**  
**Genre : Romance, School, Comedy.**  
**Pairing : NaruHina ( Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata) and Other.**  
**Rating : T**

* * *

"Kau menyukai Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru ketika ia dan Hyuuga Hinata berbelanja bersama disebuah supermarket. Lebih tepatnya, Hinatalah yang mengajaknya. Hinata berkata kalau ia sedang tidak ingin pergi sendirian dan Naruto juga belum pulang. Pemuda itu pergi entah kemana setelah pulang sekolah tadi.

"aku? Umm...ya" jawab Hinata sambil memilih daging tanpa memperhatikan si penanya. Shikamaru melongo. Kaget karena Hinata menjawab dengan santai dan biasa saja. Kebanyakan perempuan akan kaget jika seseorang bertanya tentang pertanyaan sensitif seperti itu. Atau lebih tepatnya, menebak. Tetapi Hyuuga Hinata, menjawab dengan sangat santai sambil memilih-milih daging.

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Hinata

"aah, aku hanya melihat kau sering ke apartemen Naruto. Aku hanya menebak saja"

"tapi kau tahu? Hanya aku yang menyukainya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyukaiku" kata Hinata sambil memasukkan beberapa bungkus daging yang telah dipilihnya ke dalam keranjang belanja. Kening Shikamaru mengerut.

"benarkah? Apa karena Naruto sudah menyukai gadis lain?" tebak Shikamaru dengan ekspresi berpikirnya yang sangat serius. Hinata menoleh cepat ke arah Shikamaru.

"menyukai gadis lain? Siapa?" tanyanya serius.

"ngng...kupikir Naruto menyukai Shion"

"itu yang kau pikirkan? Berikan aku jawaban yang jelas" tegas Hinata

"Naruto sering pergi ke apartemen Shion. Aku mengenalnya karena Shion juga sering datang ke apartemen Naruto. Mereka memang sudah terlihat dekat sejak Naruto pindah ke apartemennya sekarang satu tahun lalu" jelas Shikamaru.

"dia satu sekolah denganmu?" tanya Hinata

"ya"

"mungkinkah Naruto pergi lagi ke apartemennya?"

"hah?"

"karena itu dia belum pulang sampai sekarang. Ini sudah hampir waktunya makan malam" kata Hinata serius. Gadis itu terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

* * *

Karena akhirnya Naruto tidak juga pulang ketika pukul delapan malam dan Hinata sudah sangat lapar. Gadis itu nekat untuk memasak sendiri. Ia tidak meminta bantuan Shikamaru. Ia tidak ingin orang lain memasakkannya kecuali Uzumaki Naruto. Apa yang terjadi setelah itu adalah dapur berantakan. Alat untuk memasak gosong beserta makanannya. Telur menjadi hitam. Daging menjadi keras. Sayur berubah menjadi tumpukan tubuhan hijau. Dan nasi tidak akan matang sampai kapanpun karena Hinata tidak mengalirkan listrik ke penanak nasi tersebut. Minyak, bumbu, dan bekas pembungkus makanan berserakan di lantai. Akhirnya, Hinata hanya meminum air putih.

Ponselnya berdering ketika jam menunjukan hampir pukul sembilan malam.

"Hinata?" suara cemas Ibunya terdengar di seberang sana.

"hm"

"kau sudah makan?"

"sudah"

"jangan terus membeli makanan siap saji. Kau bisa sakit"

"tetanggaku memasakkan sesuatu. Aku tidak pernah makan makanan siap saji"

"syukurlah kalau begitu"

"...Bu" panggil Hinata agak ragu.

"ada apa sayang?"

"...kenapa...Ayah berbicara seperti itu tentangku?" suara Hinata tiba-tiba berubah pelan dan sedih. Gadis itu meletakkan dagunya di atas meja dan menatap air putih yang tenang di dalam gelasnya.

"h-hah?"

"kenapa Ayah berbicara seperti itu tentangku? Ayah tak pernah mengatakannya padaku. Tapi mengatakannya pada Ibu. Kenapa Ayah berbicara banyak sekali hal-hal buruk tentangku? Kenapa Ayah membenciku? Kenapa Ayah tak pernah tersenyum padaku? Kenapa Ayah tak pernah melindungiku? Kenapa Ayah tak pernah memelukku? Kenapa...kenapa Ayah...tidak menyukaiku. Membenciku...kenapa dia seperti itu, Bu? Kenapa...Hyuuga Hiashi membenci putrinya sendiri..."

Hinata tiba-tiba sudah menangis. Tangisnya pecah. Ini untuk pertama kalinya ia berani bertanya sangat banyak pada Ibunya. Pertanyaan tentang semuanya. Tentang Ayahnya. Pria seperti apa Hyuuga Hiashi sebenarnya.

"Hinata?" panggil Ibunya. Bahkan suara Ibunya terdengar sedang menahan tangis.

"Ayah tidak membencimu, sayang"

"senang sekali rasanya jika yang baru saja Ibu katakan benar. Tidak membenciku? Tentu saja. Tidak ada Ayah yang membenci putrinya sendiri. Tapi Hyuuga Hiashi ayah yang berbeda..."

"Ayahmu hanya kelelahan saat itu"

"bahkan sampai sekarang? Kenapa rasa lelahnya tidak segera pergi agar aku bisa pulang dan Ayah memelukku?"

"Hinata..."

"akan lebih baik kalau saat itu aku tidak mendengarnya, bukan? Dengan begitu, aku tidak akan membalas dengan berbuat hal-hal yang membuat Ayah semakin marah dan menjauhiku. Kami tidak akan bertengkar setiap hari. Aku tidak akan membenci Ayah. Aku tidak ingin membenci Ayahku sendiri."

Hinata akhirnya kehilangan pertahanannya. Gadis itu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Seharusnya ia bertanya lebih awal pada Ibunya. Semuanya sudah berlalu sejak dua tahun lalu. Hinata tahu kalau Ayahnya memang selalu terlihat dingin dan jarang memperhatikannya. Tetapi, hubungan mereka masih cukup baik saat itu. Ayahnya masih bisa beberapa kali diajak mengobrol. Tetapi, sejak saat itu, ketika Hyuuga Hinata masih di kelas tiga SMP, semuanya berubah, hubungannya dengan Ayahnya.

Hinata baru saja kembali dari sekolah ketika ia mendengar Ayah dan Ibunya bertengkar hebat untuk pertama kali. Hinata mendengar semuanya teriakan Ayahnya. Hyuuga Hiashi berteriak kalau ia membenci Hinata. Karena Hinata, perempuan dan manja. Lemah dan tidak bisa berbuat-apa. Tidak bisa diandalkan sebagai anak satu-satunya.

"kenapa Ayah tak pernah berbicara langsung padaku? Jika sejak awal Ayah mengatakan yang sebenarnya, aku akan minta maaf padanya. Aku tidak suka Ayah berpura-pura baik di depanku. Ayah hanya berpura-pura baik meskipun tidak sebaik yang aku harapkan. Tetapi pada kenyataannya, Ayah ternyata tidak menyukaiku"

"Hinata..."

Hinata lalu mematikan ponselnya. Tangisanya berubah menjadi isakan tertahan

* * *

"Naruto! Kau melamun lagi" seru Hinata yang sedang asik makan dan melihat Uzumaki Naruto melamun sambil menatap makanannya.

"apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Hinata

"t-tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya memikirkan tentang tugas untuk besok pagi" jawab Naruto. Berbohong. Pemuda itu menatap sebentar ke arah Hyuuga Hinata yang melanjutkan makannya. Naruto tiba-tiba saja memikirkan semua itu dengan sangat serius. Dua hari yang lalu ketika ia baru saja pulang dan bermaksud ke kamar Hinata karena mengkhawatirkan apakah gadis itu sudah makan atau belum. Naruto hampir saja membunyikan bel ketika ia samar-samar mendengar suara Hinata dari dalam. Hyuuga Hinata sedang membicarakan Ayahnya.

"Naruto" panggil Hinata ketika mereka sudah selesai makan malam. Naruto sedang membawa piring-piring kotor ke dapur sementara Hinata, seperti biasa, duduk manis sambil bertopang dagu dan melihat Naruto melakukan semuanya sendiri.

"hm?"

"kenapa kau baik padaku?" tanya Hinata. Nadanya yang terdengar serius membuat Naruto kaget dan berdiri diam di dapur. Kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu padanya? Dan nada pertanyaan gadis itu sangat berbeda. Tidak lagi bercanda seperti biasa.

"aku baik pada siapa saja"

"bukankah aku membencimu dan kau juga pernah bilang kalau kau tidak menyukaiku? Tapi, kenapa kau baik padaku? Kau mau membuatkan makanan untukku setiap malam padahal kau tidak menyukaiku"

Naruto kaget mendengar kata-kata itu. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu? Kenapa ia baik pada Hyuuga Hinata? Kenapa ia mau membuatkan makanan setiap malam untuk gadis itu padahal ia tidak menyukainya ? Apa yang sudah ia lakukan bersama Hyuuga Hinata selama ini? Sudah hampir satu bulan berlalu dan ia merasa kalau hubungannya dengan Hinata baik-baik saja. Ia tidak membenci gadis itu.

"...itu karena kau setiap malam datang ke apartemenku dan kita selalu makan malam bersama. Aku sudah menganggapmu teman"

"apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata lagi. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Hinata sudah berdiri di pintu dapur. Gadis Hyuuga itu menatapnya sangat serius.

"tentang apa?"

"apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku jatuh cinta padamu?"

Naruto menatap Hinata kaget. Kedua tangannya tiba-tiba menggenggam ujung meja dengan erat. Naruto merasakan kalau dirinya tegang. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak cepat, semakin cepat.

"a-apa maksudmu? Jadi, kau kalah dariku dan sekarang kaulah yang malah jatuh cinta padaku?" tanya Naruto. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba mengingat pekataan Karin beberapa hari yang lalu. 'Pokoknya Naruto, kau, jangan sampai jatuh cinta padanya. Kalau perlu, buat dia yang jatuh cinta padamu. Itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat hebat'.

Naruto menatap Hinata. Ia bahkan belum melakukan apapun untuk membuat Hinata jatuh cinta padanya. Dan ia sama sekali tidak berniat membuat Hinata jatuh cinta padanya. Tetapi, Hinata tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu.

"aku belum kalah. Aku hanya bertanya, apa yang akan kau lakukan seandainya akulah yang jatuh cinta padamu?"

"...mungkin...aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan pada orang lain"

"meninggalkanku?." Naruto langsung menatap Hinata kaget. Ada kesedihan di mata itu. Dan lagi, kenapa ia berkata sesuatu yang jahat seperti itu pada Hinata?

"sudah pasti kau akan melakukannya. Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya tentang sesuatu yang sudah aku yakini jawabannya." Hinata tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar. Entah yang ke berapa kalinya, gadis Hyuuga itu membuat Naruto tidak bisa berhenti kaget, sekaligus kagum.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Jadi, kita teman?" tanyanya. Suasana yang tadinya terasa tegang langsung mencair dan kembali seperti semula begitu Hyuuga Hinata berbicara normal dan ceria seperti biasa.

"i-iya"

"apa aku boleh memelukmu?"

"APAAAA?" seru Naruto kaget. Hinata yang mendengarnya lebih kaget lagi.

"kenapa kau senang sekali berteriak?" bentak Hinata.

"a-a-a-apa yang kau katakan?"

"apa aku boleh memelukmu?" Hinata mengulang kalimatnya dengan bingung. Ada apa dengan Naruto? Pikirnya. Beberapa detik berlalu, Hinata akhirnya sadar dengan apa yang dia katakan. Pantas saja Naruto kaget. Gadis itu langsung tertawa kecil.

"apa kau tidak pernah dipeluk seorang gadis? Karena kita sudah menjadi teman, ini adalah pelukan pertemanan. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal buruk padamu. Aku janji" kata Hinata disela tawanya. Ia merasa seperti orang jahat yang ingin 'menjahati' seorang gadis remaja yang masih suci.

"kau menertawakanku?" tanya Naruto kesal

"tentu saja" jawab Hinata. Gadis itu masih tertawa-tawa kecil.

"a-aku sudah sering memeluk perempuan. Sangat sering sampai aku tidak bisa menghitungnya" kata Naruto sombong. Sejak bertemu Hinata, ia mulai sering berbohong. 'Sangat sering sampai aku tidak bisa menghitungnya?', penyataan macam apa itu? Kalimat itu jadi terdengar kalau ia adalah laki-laki yang sering bersama banyak perempuan.

"aaah...baiklah-baiklah. Jadi, kau sudah sering memeluk perempuan?"

"pasti!." Jawab Naruto yakin. Hinata kemudian berhenti tertawa. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum. Ia tahu kalau Naruto berbohong. Sikap dan cara bicaranya sangat mencolok. Tipe laki-laki bodoh yang tidak bisa berbohong.

"jadi, kenapa kau tidak memelukku sekarang? Ini sudah malam dan aku harus kembali ke kamarku" tanya Hinata dengan senyum lebarnya. Hasil akhir dari menahan tawa. Gadis itu kemudian mendekat dan memeluk Naruto. Naruto tidak membalas pelukan Hinata karena terlalu takut.  
Naruto diam karena kaget. Walaupun Hinata sudah mengatakannya lebih dulu. Tetapi, tetap saja ia kaget Hyuuga Hinata ingin memeluknya. Kening Naruto mengerut karena Hinata memeluknya cukup lama. Gadis itu juga diam saja. Naruto merasakan sesuatu saat Hinata memeluknya. Kesedihan gadis itu tiba-tiba muncul dalam dirinya. Pelukan Hinata seolah memberitahu semuanya, tentang apa yang sudah ia dengar dua hari yang lalu.

"Hinata?" panggil Naruto cemas karena Hinata belum juga melepaskan pelukannya.

"aku merasa aman" katanya tiba-tiba. Suaranya berubah. Sedih.

"hah?"

"aku merasa aman di sini. Di dekat Naruto." Hinata memang terlalu jujur. Dan setiap kejujurannya selalu membuat Naruto kaget. Dan juga, kenapa akhir-akhir ini Hyuuga Hinata selalu membuatnya berdebar?

"jangan membuatku jatuh cinta kalau kau berencana meninggalkanku." Hinata kemudian melepas pelukannya. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar seperti biasa.

"selamat malam" katanya lalu beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tertegun dan menatapnya bingung.

* * *

Mereka menatap Hinata bingung. Sikap gadis itu berubah sejak pergi dari rumahnya dan tinggal di apartemen yang entah. Hinata jadi lebih pendiam dan sering melamun meskipun mereka tetap bersama setiap saat. Hyuuga Hinata tidak lagi mengizinkan siapapun berada di sisinya selain mereka. Maksudnya, banyak laki-laki lain. Hanya teman-teman terdekatnyalah yang selalu menemaninya sekarang. Gadis itu seperti kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Hinata mulai suka minum dalam jumlah yang banyak. Padahal sebelumnya ia tidak pernah suka mabuk.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya Gaara ketika malam itu mereka berada di sebuah cafe. Mereka selalu keluar bersama setiap pulang sekolah dan akan kembali ke rumah saat hampir waktunya makan malam.

"akhir-akhir ini kami sering melihatmu memperhatikan Uzumaki Naruto di sekolah. Apa dia sudah melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Sakura

"Uzumaki Naruto?" timpal Ino heran.

"dia satu kelas denganku. Sepupu Uzumaki Karin" sahut Kiba.

"aah, sia rambut kuning itu? Dia sepupunya Karin?" tanya Ino kaget.

"aku tahu Karin. Dia yang menjadi perwakilan murid baru saat upacara kelulusan tahun lalu" ujar Sai

"memangnya ada apa dengan sepupunya si Uzumaki Naruto itu?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata yang sedang mengaduk minumannya dengan wajah murung.

"ummm...bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang dia?" tanya Hinata

"biasa saja"

"beberapa kali aku pernah melihatnya sering menatap ke arah kita"

"bukannya ke arah Hinata saja?"

"hah? benarkah?"

"tapi dia tidak pernah terlihat tersenyum atau tertarik pada Hinata"

"dia aneh" kata Hinata tiba-tiba

"maksudmu?"

Hinata akhirnya menceritakan semuanya tentang apa yang sudah terjadi sejak malam tahun baru itu. Kecuali tentang tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Karena mereka juga tidak tahu di mana Naruto tinggal.

"kau gila!" seru Ino

"kenapa kau seperti itu padanya? Maksudku, tidak perlu sampai membuatnya jatuh cinta. Bagaimana kalau akhirnya di benar-benar menyukaimu?" kata Sakura kaget.

"dan kau baru cerita sekarang? Ini sudah hampir satu bulan"

"kau tidak pernah sampai seperti ini sebelumnya. Kau menanggapinya terlalu berlebihan. Banyak orang yang sudah berbicara jelek padamu dan hanya Uzumaki Naruto yang kau perlakukan seperti itu?" ujar Kiba serius

"Kiba benar. Kau terlalu berlebihan sampai benar-benar ingin membuatnya menyukaimu. Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah semuanya terjadi? Meninggalkannya seperti yang lain, bukan?" ujar Gaara.

"entah"

Kening mereka mengerut mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"kau menjadi ragu karena kasihan padanya. Seharusnya kau memikirkannya lagi sebelum bertindak" ujar Sasuke

Sasuke benar. Seharusnya saat itu ia memikirkan lagi tentang membuat Uzumaki Naruto jatuh cinta padanya. Ia terlalu terbawa suasana karena pertemuan yang sama sekali tidak terduga itu. Seandainya malam itu ia tak melompat, ia tidak akan mengenal dan berpikir untuk membuat pemuda Uzumaki itu jatuh cinta padanya. Pertemuan yang seharusnya tidak terjadi, bukan? Pertemuan yang akhirnya membuat Hinata bingung. Uzumaki Naruto sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda kalau ia mulai tertarik dengannya. Meskipun selama hampir satu bulan ini mereka bertetangga dan Naruto selalu menyiapkan malam untuknya. Pemuda itu tak pernah berbicara hal-hal yang menunjukan ketertarikan padanya. Hinata tahu kalau Naruto memang baik pada semua orang. Senadainya bukan dirinya yang tidak bisa memasak dan menjadi tetangga Naruto, pemuda itu pasti akan tetap membuatkan makanan untuk orang tersebut jika memang mereka tidak bisa. Jadi, kebaikan Naruto bukan karena pemuda itu tertarik padanya. Tetapi, Naruto memang orang baik yang akan membantu seseorang dalam hal yang sama meskipun orang itu bukan Hinata.

Sekarang, keadaan sepertinya berbalik menyerang Hinata. Ia menjadi bingung pada perasaannya sendiri. Rasa percaya dirinya untuk membuat Uzumaki Naruto menyukainya tiba-tiba hilang karena pemuda itu terlihat selalu bersikap datar dan tak terlalu perduli dengan kehadirannya.  
Ketika di malam tahun baru Uzumaki Naruto menolongnya. Ketika ia membuka mata dan melihat wajah cemas pemuda itu. Hinata merasa ada yang berbeda dari pemuda itu. Caranya berbicara dan menatap. Meskipun saat itu Naruto terlihat tidak cukup perduli padanya. Tetapi, Hinata merasa senang ketika pemuda itu berbicara padanya. Hinata tahu kalau Naruto pernah berbicara buruk tentangnya. Tidak, tidak terlalu buruk. Hinata tidak sengaja mendengar Naruto berbicara dengan teman-temannya ; "aku tidak menyukai Hyuuga Hinata. Dia terlalu sering bergaul dengan anak laki-laki. Lagipula, dia terlihat sombong dan selalu menatap orang dengan aneh. Kenapa kalian begitu suka padanya?".  
Itu terjadi sekitar satu minggu sebelum malam tahun baru. Sejak itu, Hinata terus memikirkan kalimat itu. Itu bukan pertama kalinya ia mendengar orang lain berbicara seperti itu tentangnya. Tetapi, entah kenapa kalimat Uzumaki Naruto begitu menganggu pikirannya. Hinata bermaksud mengabaikan kata-kata itu ketika akhirnya ia bertemu dan berbicara dengan Uzumaki Naruto untuk pertama kalinya. Malam itu, ia sedang kesal karena ia bertengkar lagi dengan Ayahnya sebelum ia dijemput untuk merayakan tahun baru. Ayahnya tak pernah ingin membuat hubungan baik dengannya. Ketika Hinata meninggalkan teman-temannya untuk menyendiri memikirkan kekesalannya pada Ayahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil ketika menemukan jembatan yang jauh dari keramaian orang-orang. Ia berpikir mungkin akan sedikit tenang jika ia menyeburkan diri ke dalam air yang dingin itu. Tetapi, Hinata lupa kalau ia tidak bisa berenang ketika seseorang tiba-tiba berteriak ke arahnya dan tubuhnya yang hampir menyentuh permukaan air.

"aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan teman-temanmu...dan kamu" gumam Hinata tanpa sadar. Kalimat itu masih sangat membekas di ingatannya.

"kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura heran.

"hah?" kening Hinata mengerut.

"a-aah, tidak, bukan apa-apa. Aku mau pulang...dan...meminta maaf pada Ayah" kata Hinata kemudian. Gadis itu melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjuka pukul delapan malam.

Penyataan Hinata membuat semuanya kaget. Sejak kapan gadis itu berpikir untuk meminta maaf pada Ayahnya? Hinata tak pernah berpikir seperti itu sebelumnya. Ia selalu merasa kesal pada Ayahnya. Dan apa sekarang? Ia ingin pulang dan meminta maaf pada Ayahnya?

"mungkin aku sudah harus berubah. Aku tidak mungkin terus berlari dari Ayah. Aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang takut untuk dibenci oleh orang lain bahkan Ayahku sendiri. Dibenci dan membenci adalah hal yang wajar. Aku harus tetap berada di sisi Ayah meskipun dia tidak menginginkanku"

"apapun yang terjadi, kami akan terus menjadi temanmu" kata Sasuke. Yang lain tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"dia jadi aneh sejak berteman dengan Uzumaki Naruto, bukan?" ujar Kiba setelah Hinata pulang lebih dulu.

"haruskah kita menyelidiki si rambut kuning itu?" usul Ino

"kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba berpikir untuk menghadapi Ayahnya? Mungkin karena dia terlalu lama bergaul dengan Uzumaki Naruto?"

"bagaimana jika Hinata menyukai si Uzumaki itu?" seru Sakura tegang. Semua orang langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"tidak" kata Kiba

"tidak mungkin" suara Ino

"apakah Uzumaki Naruto terlihat semenarik itu di mata Hinata?" sahut Gaara

"selera Hinata sudah berubah" gumam Sai dengan ekspresi takut

"apa salah satu dari kalian pernah berbicara dengan si Uzumaki itu?" tanya Sasuke

"aku cukup dekat dengan sepupunya, Karin" kata Ino

"itu tidak membantu" kata Sakura

"jadi bagaimana? Bagaimana kalau Hinata benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Uzumaki Naruto?" ujar Kiba

"apa kau bisa melakukan sesuatu pada perasaan Hinata?" tanya Sasuke pada Kiba

"kita sulit menebak apa yang dia pikirkannya jika dia tidak berbicara" tambah Sasuke

Malam itu, mereka masing-masing memikirkan tentang bagaimana seharusnya Hinata bersikap pada Uzumaki Naruto. Sebagai teman yang paling dekat dengan Hyuuga Hinata, mereka tidak ingin Hinata sakit atau terluka jika dia benar-benar menyukai Naruto sementara pemuda itu tidak. Sudah cukup dengan masalah Hinata dan Ayahnya yang bahkan belum selesai.

* * *

Naruto hampir saja membuka pintu apartemennya ketika ia mendengar langkah seseorang dan ketika menoleh, ia mendapati Hyuuga Hinata baru saja sampai di atas tangga dan sedang berjalan menuju apartemennya yang berada paling ujung dan melewati apartemen Naruto.

"kau baru pulang?" tanya Naruto cemas karena Hinata terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Gadis itu berjalan sambil melamun. Dan masih dengan seragam lengkapnya. Selalu seperti itu setiap malam. Hinata selalu pulang saat hampir waktunya untuk makan malam. Terkadang dia telat dan Naruto harus menunggunya. Dan jika Naruto yang terlambat pulang, Hinata tak pernah menunggunya. Gadis itu tidak lagi muncul untuk menagih makan malam dan akan terlihat baik-baik saja pagi harinya.

Hinata kaget melihat Naruto yang sepertinya baru kembali ke apartemennya.

"kau terlambat" kata Hinata sambil berjalan ke arah Naruto.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto

"um. Aku tidak pernah tidak baik-baik saja" jawabnya. Tetapi, jelas terlihat kalau Hinata memang sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Jawabannya tidak terdengar bersemangat.

"aku akan memasakkan sesuatu, masuklah" kata Naruto yang sudah membuka pintu. Pemuda itu kaget ketika ujung jaketnya ditarik pelan oleh Hinata. Naruto menoleh heran.

"buat makanan di kamarku saja. Buatlah yang banyak karena aku mungkin tidak akan memakan masakanmu lagi" kata Hinata. Kening Naruto mengerut. Kaget.

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku ingin kembali ke rumah. Aku harus pulang. Aku tidak bisa selamanya berada di dekatmu karena itu akan membuatku goyah. Aku tidak mau keadaan memojokkanku. Aku tidak mau jatuh cinta padamu, karena itu aku akan menjauh. Aku sudah menyerah..."

"tunggu! Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Naruto panik dan langsung memotong penjelasan Hinata. Pemuda itu berbalik dan menatap Hinata yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih. Gadis itu langsung tersenyum, meskipun senyumannya hampir tak terlihat karena terlalu kecil. Hinata tersenyum kecil menatap raut kaget Naruto.

"tenang saja. Aku sudah menyerah sekarang. Aku tidak akan lagi berusaha membuatmu menyukaiku. Aku menyerah untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku karena sepertinya itu tidak berhasil karena ini sudah berlanjut hampir satu bulan. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa. Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun. Hanya teman-teman terdekatku yang tahu" jelas Hinata dengan senyum di wajahnya. Gadis itu lalu menutup kembali pintu apartemen Naruto.

"ayo. Aku sudah lapar. Aku janji, ini yang terakhir kau menjadi Ibuku" ujar Hinata lalu berjalan ke apartemennya. Naruto mengikuti dari belakang dengan perasaan shock. Kenapa Hyuuga Hinata tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu? Menyerah pada Naruto? Kembali ke rumahnya? Tidak ingin jatuh cinta padanya? Kenapa? Kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba berubah dan menyerah?

"kenapa kau melamun? Ayo masuk" kata Hinata ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan apartemennya dan mendapati Naruto yang berdiri mematung di belakangnya.

"Naruto!" panggil Hinata agar keras dan akhirnya berhasil membuyarkan lamunan pemuda Uzumaki itu.

"hah? Aah...i-iya" sahut Naruto cepat.

Ini untuk pertama kalinya Naruto datang ke apartemen Hinata. Ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk masuk ke apartemen gadis itu. Hinata juga tidak pernah mengajaknya. Gadis itu selalu datang dan makan malam di apartemennya. Hinata tidak pernah mengajak untuk membuat membuat makan malam di apartemennya sendiri.

"aku sudah memutuskannya sejak kemarin malam ketika kita makan. Karena kau terlalu jujur padaku, jadi, aku menyerah. Aku sudah membeli banyak bahan makanan untuk merayakan makan malam terakhir kita" kata Hinata dengan sikap santainya seperti biasa. Naruto kaget mendengarnya. Sejak tadi malam? '...Mungkin...aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan pada orang lain'. Naruto mengingatnya. Ketika dia mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Hinata.

"kau tahu? Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba tidak ingin membuatmu sakit. Karena itu, sebelum semuanya terlambat, sebelum kau jatuh cinta padaku, aku harus menyerah. Aku sudah berubah, Naruto. Aku tidak akan menyakiti siapapun lagi. Tidak juga kamu. Aku tidak mau kau jatuh cinta padaku dan aku malah meninggalkanmu" lanjut Hinata setelah berada di kamar mandi dan mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan pakaian rumah.

Naruto terduduk diam di atas tatami. Pemuda itu kaget. Sangat kaget sampai tidak bisa berbicara. Naruto menyesalinya. Naruto menyesal karena sudah mengatakan hal tersebut pada Hinata. Kalau saja kemarin malam dia tidak menjawab seperti itu, Hinata tidak akan menyerah padanya. Gadis itu tidak akan berhenti untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta. Hinata tidak akan kembali ke rumahnya. Dan malam ini tidak akan menjadi malam terakhir ia membuatkan makan malam untuk gadis itu.

"kenapa aku tiba-tiba seperti ini?" gumamnya pelan.

"apa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Hinata yang baru saja selesai mengganti pakaiannya.

"h-haah? T-tidak" jawab Naruto. Pemuda itu mantap semua gerakan Hyuuga Hinata. Kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba seperti ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia tidak ingin kalau Hinata menyerah untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta? Kenapa dia tidak ingin gadis itu kembali ke rumahnya?

"kenapa kau masih duduk? Aku lapar. Sangat lapar" kata Hinata. Gadis itu telah kembali pada dirinya yang semula.

"o-ooh. A-aku akan memasak sekarang"

"umm. Aku akan membereskan pakaianku sambil menunggu masakanmu matang" kata Hinata.

Hinata lalu sibuk merapikan pakaiannya ke dalam koper dan merapikan buku-buku pelajaran yang berserakan di atas meja. Sementara Naruto memasak dengan pikiran kalang kabut. Cemas. Panik. Takut. Sedih. Naruto heran kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini.

"kau baru pulang dari rumah Shion?" seru Hinata tiba-tiba ketika Naruto sedang sibuk memasakn dan Hinata masih membereskan pakaiannya. Naruto kaget. Bagaimana Hinata tahu tentang Shion?

"bagaimana kau tahu tentang Shion?"

"Shikamaru pernah memberitahuku. Ingat? Saat kau pulang terlambat beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku memintanya menemaniku belanja ke supermarket. Dia bertanya apakah aku menyukaimu. Saat aku jawab, iya, dia kaget. Tapi aku berkata padanya kalau hanya aku yang menyukaimu sementara kau sama sekali tidak menyukaiku"

"Shikamaru percaya saat kau bilang kau menyukaiku?" tanya Naruto kaget.

"hm. Temanmu itu bodoh" kata Hinata lalu tertawa pelan. "Aku bercanda. Dia tidak bodoh. Hanya mudah tertipu" lanjut Hinata kemudian.

"Shikamaru bilang kalau kau mungkin menyukai Shion, karena itu kau tidak menyukaiku" kata Hinata lagi. Naruto marah. Kenapa Shikamaru bercerita hal-hal seperti itu pada Hinata?

"aku senang tenyata kau sudah menyukai orang lain. Dengan begitu, kau tidak akan terpengaruh pada apapun yang aku lakukan untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta."

* * *

**[TBC]**


	4. Chapter 4

**~When I Meet You~ / PART 4 of 5**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**  
**Judul : When I Meet You**  
**Author : Ciel Bocchan**  
**Genre : Romance, School, Comedy.**  
**Pairing : NaruHina ( Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata) and Other.**  
**Rating : T**

* * *

Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil bersandar pada dinding. Ia mendengar suara percikan air dari dapur. Hyuuga Hinata sedang mencuci piring. Katanya, tidak baik jika hanya Naruto saja yang melakukan semuanya. Setidaknya, ia harus membantu dengan mencuci piring setelah makan malam. Gadis Hyuuga itu berbicara banyak hal selama mereka makan. Bahwa ini adalah malam terakhir Naruto menjadi Ibunya. Naruto tidak tahu bahwa selama ini Hinata menjadikannya seorang Ibu. Dan ketika mereka mulai makan tadi, gadis itu berkata bahwa ini adalah makan malam terakhir sebagai teman. Apakah semua ini adalah maksud dari perkataannya saat malam tahu baru itu? Bahwa Naruto akan menjadi siapapun untuknya.

Naruto menghela nafas lagi. Ia tiba-tiba merasa lelah. Matanya terpejam, tapi hati dan pikirannya tidak ingin berhenti terjaga. Ketika akhirnya Naruto mendengar percikan air dari dapur telah berhenti, Naruto merasa semakin cemas. Hinata telah selesai mencuci piring. Dengan begitu, gadis itu akan segera menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke kamar. Menututp pintu. Dan pada keesokan harinya, ia tidak akan lagi mendengar Hyuuga Hinata mengucapkan selamat pagi, padanya.

Ketika mendengar langkah kaki Hinata yang baru kembali dari dapur. Naruto hendak membuka kedua matanya saat Hinata bergumam sangat pelan.

"tidur?"

Kenapa? Kenapa ia tidak membuka matanya ketika Hinata bergumam seperti itu? Kenapa Uzumaki Naruto tiba-tiba berpura-pura untuk tidur. Naruto mendengar suara langkah kaki Hyuuga Hinata semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Tetapi, Naruto tetap menutup kedua matanya. Ia hanya ingin berpura-pura tidur sekarang. Ketika langkah kaki gadis itu berhenti tepat di depannya, Naruto merasa kalau dirinya sangat tegang.

Jeda cukup lama sampai akhirnya Naruto merasakan udara yang berhembus sangat jelas di depan wajahnya. Tidak, itu bukan udara, itu adalah irama nafas Hyuuga Hinata. Kedua tangan Naruto yang berada di sisi tubuhnya tiba-tiba menggenggam sangat erat. Naruto kaget, bingung. Kenapa sekarang Hyuuga Hinata berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya? Apa yang ingin dilakukan gadis itu? Naruto merasakan hembusan nafas itu semakin cepat dan terasa semakin dekat dengan wajah. Sampai akhirnya Naruto mendengar suara kaki yang bergesekan dengan lantai. Sebuah gerakan cepat tercipta dari gesekan tersebut.

"Naruto! Bangun!" seru Hyuuga Hinata. Ketika Naruto membuka kedua matanya dengan ekspresi kaget, pemuda telah mendapati Hyuuga Hinata sudah berdiri tegak di depannya.

"a-apa yang...kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto tanpa sadar. Pemuda itu masih sangat kaget karena hembusan nafas gadis itu seperti membekas di wajahnya. Apakah tadi hanya mimpi? Atau ia hanya berkhayal?

"aku sudah selesai mencuci piring"

"o-ooh"

"aku lelah"

"lalu?"

"lalu? Tentu saja kau harus segera kembali ke kamarmu"

Naruto akhirnya tersadar sepenuhnya. Yang tadi itu bukan mimpi, karena ia sama sekali tidak tidur. Bukan juga khayalan, karena ia jelas mendengar gumaman Hyuuga Hinata.

"aah, tadi itu Nabe paling enak yang kau buat. Kenapa dari dulu kau tidak membuatnya seenak itu?"

"haah? Bukankah kau selalu bilang enak setiap kali aku membuatnya?"

"tapi, tadi yang paling enak. Apa karena ini makan malam terakhir kita? Jadi kau membuatnya lebih enak lagi?" tanya Hinata

"rasa Nabenya sama saja. Lagipula, kau jangan makan itu setiap malam" peringat Naruto

"heeeh? Kenapa? Tidak ada yang lebih enak dari Nabe untuk menu makan malam di musim dingin" kata Hinata dengan senyum bahagianya sambil membayangkan beberapa porsi Nabe di kepalanya.

"aku bisa membuat Nabe yang lebih enak dari itu kalau kau tidak pergi" gumam Naruto kesal sambil membuang wajahnya dari hadapan Hinata.

"kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Hinata

"tidak"

"umm...aku akan mencoba membuatnya ketika sudah berada di rumah"

Naruto menghela nafas. Setelah satu minggu berlalu sejak Hinata selalu minta dibuatkan makan malam olehnya. Gadis itu tiba-tiba meminta dibuatkan sup Nabe. Katanya, teman-temannya pernah mengajaknya ke sebuah restoran dan mereka makan Nabe bersama. Sejak itu, Hinata selalu minta dibuatkan Nabe oleh Naruto. Gadis Hyuuga itu berkata kalau Nabe buatan Naruto lebih enak dari Nabe yang pernah di makannya bersama teman-temannya. Naruto memang sering juga makan Nabe setiap musim dingin. Nabe memang sup yang enak dan baik untuk di makan di malam musim dingin. Kadang, ia makan bersama Shikamaru dan tetangga-tetangganya yang lain.

* * *

Sejak kembali ke rumahnya satu minggu yang lalu. Hinata merasa kalau sikap Ayahnya sedikit berubah. Hinata pergi dari rumah untuk pertama kali. Karena itu Ayahnya mencemaskannya. Setiap kali mereka bertengkar, pertengkaran tak pernah berakhir dengan Hinata meninggalkan rumah selama hampir satu bulan. Gadis itu hanya akan menginap di rumah salah satu temannya selama tidak lebih dari satu minggu dan kembali ke rumah dalam suasan hati yang baik. Tetapi, itu adalah untuk pertama kalinya Hinata pergi dari rumah selama hampir satu bulan.

"Ayah mencemaskanmu" kata Hyuuga Hiashi ketika mereka malam bersama. Untuk pertama kalinya Hyuuga Hiashi berkata kalau ia mencemaskan Hinata. Tentu saja kalimat tidak terduga itu membuat Hinata dan Ibunya kaget. Ibunya tersenyum kecil. Meskipun Hinata tidak sepenuhnya terlalu berharap dari kalimat itu. Karena Ayahnya sering mengatakan hal seperti itu setiap kali ia pergi dari rumah.

Hinata sudah mengatakan semuanya sejak ia kembali ke rumah. Ia meminta maaf pada Ayahnya karena terlahir sebagai perempuan lemah dan manja. Ia meminta maaf karena selalu membuat Ayahnya kesal dan marah. Ia meminta maaf untuk semua hal buruk yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka. Ayahnya hanya mendengarkan dalam diam. Dia bahkan di meminta maaf juga atau setidaknya berbicara sesuatu yang sedikit saja membuat Hinata merasa senang setelah kepergiannya selama hampir satu bulan itu. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil setelah mengatakan semuanya. Ia merasa semakin mengenal Ayahnya setelah mereka tidak bertemu selama waktu satu bulan itu. Ia mengerti siapa Ayahnya. Pria dingin yang jarang tersenyum bahkan pada Istri dan putrinya. Dia adalah seorang Ayah yang serius dalam semua hal. Tidak bisa bercanda. Tidak pandai memuji. Ayahnya adalah seorang pria yang sangat pendiam. Itulah kesimpulan akhir Hinata tentang Ayahnya.

"jangan tinggal di apartemen seperti itu lagi. Itu tidak pantas untukmu"

"maafkan aku" jawab Hinata dengan kepala menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Ayah tahu kalau pada akhirnya kau tetap akan kembali ke rumah. Kamu tidak akan bisa hidup sendirian di luar sana tanpa kami"

"aku mengerti"

"apapun yang terjadi ke depannya. Ayah ingin kamu hidup dengan baik. Hidup dengan kehidupan yang sesungguhnya." Hinata menatap Ayahnya tak percaya. Ibunya tersenyum. Semakin lama, beliau merasa kalau hubungan suami dan putrinya itu semakin membaik. Hinata mengangguk. Mendengar Ayahnya berbicara seperti itu membuatnya sedikit percaya diri.

* * *

Ketika Naruto bertemu Hinata untuk pertama kalinya. Sebuah pertemuan yang akhirnya terus berlanjut sampai satu minggu yang lalu. Ia sering melihat Hyuuga Hinata karena mereka berada di sekolah yang sama. Tetapi, mereka tidak pernah bertemu sampai akhirnya mereka menciptakan pertemuan mereka sendiri di malam tahun baru itu.

Malam itu, Naruto merayakan tahun baru bersama Karin, Shikamaru, Shion, dan teman-temannya yang lain. Naruto menyukai Shion. Pemuda itu hendak mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Shion ketika tiba-tiba Shion memperkenalkan seorang laki-laki yang terlambat datang, sebagai pacarnya. Kesal, Naruto akhirnya menjauh sebentar dari keramaian. Ia ingin menjernihkan pikirannya. Saat itu, Naruto berjalan tanpa sadar dan kaget ketika dirinya tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebuh jembatan yang jauh dari keramaian. Ketika ia mendengar suara seseorang menangis. Pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati seseorang di ujung sisi kiri jembatan telah melompat ke dalam air. Kaget, Naruto langsung berlari mendekat. Seandainya malam itu ia tidak membantu Hyuuga Hinata. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada hidupnya yang membosankan ini sekarang.

"sudah lebih dari satu minggu ya, Hinata-san meninggalkan apartemennya" ujar Shikamaru. Membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Naruto sedang berada di apartemen Naruto karena pemuda Nara itu mengundangnya untuk makan malam. Sebenarnya mereka cukup sering makan malam bersama, di apartemen Shikamaru, juga bersama tetangga-tetangga yang lain. Tetapi, sejak Hyuuga Hinata pindah di apartemen paling ujung itu. Hinata membuat Naruto harus membuatkan makan malam untuknya setiap malam.

"kupikir dia akan tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi"

"dia itu orang kaya, tidak mungkin dia betah untuk tinggal sendirian di sini dalam waktu yang lama"

"kau kesepian? Akhir-akhir ini tidak ada yang menemanimu makan malam lagi, bukan?"

"Hinata itu, dia perempuan, tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa memasak. Bahkan menggorang telurpun dia tidak bisa" gerutu Naruto.

"karena itu kau membantunya, kan? Memasakkannya makan malam setiap malam. Tapi Naruto, di mana dia sarapan setiap pagi?"

"ngng...dia bilang kalau dia sarapan bersama teman-temannya sebelum berangkat sekolah. Hinata selalu berangkat lebih pagi untuk bertemu teman-temannya itu"

"hidupnya berbeda sekali, ya? Dia selalu pulang malam dengan seragam masih lengkap"

"hm"

"hei, Naruto. Benarkah dia menyukaimu?"

"dia membohongimu, dasar bodoh! Dia sudah bercerita padaku tentang pertanyaanmu itu dan dia tertawa karena kau langsung percaya"

"jadi dia menipuku? Pantas saja saat itu Hinata-san menjawab dengan santai dan sikap yang biasa saja"

"dia memang seperti, Shikamaru. Selalu santai dan tidak mudah ditebak"

"Naruto, sebenarnya, Shion sudah putus dengan pacarnya" bisik Shikamaru hati-hati. Naruto menoleh dengan kaget.

"b-benarkah? Sejak kapan?"

"beberapa hari setelah tahun baru. Dia tidak cerita padamu?." Naruto menggeleng dengan ekspresi kaget.

"umm...kurasa karena itu dia sering mengundangmu ke apartemennya. Dia mungkin sudah berubah pikiran. Bagus, bukan? Dengan begitu, kau masih memiliki sangat banyak kesempatan. Lagipula, Shion terlihat mulai tertarik padamu" jelas Shikamaru semangat. Naruto terlihat berpikir sebentar. Shion mulai tertarik padanya? Sebenarnya, Naruto juga merasa aneh dengan sikap Shion akhir-akhir ini. Gadis itu mulai lebih sering mengundangnya untuk makan malam di apartemennya atau sekedar mengobrol saja. Apa semua itu bisa dikatakan bahwa Shion memang sudah tertarik padanya? Tetapi, Naruto tiba-tiba merasa tidak nyaman dengan semua ini. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa ia merasa biasa saja meskipun Shikamaru sudah berkata kalau ia masih memiliki banyak kesempatan lagi untuk mendekati Shion yang sepertinya juga sudah mulai tertarik dengannya.

Naruto membuka ponselnya. Ia menatap benda mungil itu dengan penuh penyesalan. Ia bahkan tidak tahu nomor telepon atau emal Hyuuga Hinata. Apa yang telah ia lakukan selama gadis Hyuuga itu di sisinya?

* * *

Setiap malam, "masakkan aku sesuatu dengan bahan ini." Itulah yang Hyuuga Hinata lakukan pada Naruto. Dan Naruto bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia selalu mau memasakkan makan malam untuk Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu datang ke apartemennya setiap makan malam dan selalu dengan seragam yang masih lengkap. Naruto tahu kalau Hinata pasti pergi bersama teman-temannya setelah pulang sekolah tanpa pulang dulu ke apartemennya. Gadis itu selalu pulang malam. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Seorang gadis SMU yang selalu pulang malam. Seperti apakah Hyuuga Hinata ketika bersama teman-temannya. Bersama banyak laki-laki di sekitarnya.

"jangan menjambak rambutmu seperti itu" kata Shion

"aah...maaf"

"kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu menyediakan Nabe setiap kali aku datang untuk makan malam di sini?" tanya Shion heran. Gadis itu mengaduk sup Nabenya yang masih panas. Di luar, salju mulai turun.

"kenapa?...aku hanya ingin kau merasakan bagaimana Nabe buatanku"

"selalu enak"

Malam ini, Shion datang ke apartemen Naruto untuk makan malam bersama. Walaupun ia merasa aneh karena dua minggu terakhir ini, Naruto selalu memasak Nabe jika ia datang ke apartemennya.

"dua hari lagi valentine. Aku ingin mengajakmu untuk merayakannya bersama" kata Shiori penuh semangat.

"hoooh...baiklah"

* * *

Ada yang aneh telah terjadi pada dirinya. Perasaannya menjadi lemah. Pikirannya tak pernah lagi sejalan dengan apa yang ia inginkan. Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak terakhir kali ia melihat Uzumaki Naruto. Bahkan di sekolahpun, ia tak pernah lagi melihat Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda itu seperti menghilang darinya. Atau memang dia sengaja menghindar? Bagaimanapun juga, Hinata sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah terhadap pemuda Uzumaki itu. Tentu saja sejak itu Naruto akan lebih berhati-hati padanya. Pemuda itu pasti tidak ingin kejadian yang sama terulang lagi.

"kau menolak mereka semua?" seru Sakura tak percaya setelah Kiba bercerita bahwa Hinata menolak semua laki-laki yang datang untuk mengajaknya berkencan di malam valentine ini. Hinata tidak menjawab. Gadis itu sibuk meminum sakenya. Lalu, Sakura beralih kepada teman-temannya yang lain.

"sudah kubilang dia jadi aneh, bukan?" bisik Kiba serius.

"umm. Hinata semakin aneh semenjak kembali ke rumahnya padahal hubungannya dengan Ayahnya semakin membaik" ujar Sai

"hei, Hinata, berhenti minum" kata Ino sambil mencoba melepaskan botol sake dari tangan Hinata untuk kesekian kalinya.

"apa terjadi sesuatu antara dia dan Uzumaki Naruto?" bisik Sakura. Mereka sibuk membahas keanehan Hinata sementara Ino sibuk mengurus Hinata yang tidak mau berhenti meminum sake.

"apa menurut kalian Hinata jadi seperti ini karena Uzumaki Naruto? Rasanya tidak mungkin" ujar Gaara dengan kening mengerut.

"aku tidak apa-apa! Aku sama sekali belum mabuk" seru Hinata tiba-tiba sambil merebut satu gelas sake dari tangan Ino. Mereka menoleh ke arah Hinata. Gadis itu memang belum mabuk, tapi, wajahnya sudah menjadi warna merah muda karena terlalu banyak minum.

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam.

"Ayahnya akan marah kalau kita membawa Hinata pulang di atas pukul dua belas malam dan dalam keadaan mabuk. Hubungan mereka baru saja membaik. Hentikan dia sebelum menjadi semakin mabuk. Kita harus mengantarnya pulang sekarang" ujar Sasuke lalu berdiri. Dengan tegas, Ino langsung merebut gelas sake yang kesekian kalinya dari tangan Hinata. Mereka semua kemudian berdiri untuk mengantar Hinata.

"Sasuke saja..." gumam Hinata yang sudah berdiri tegak dibantu Ino dan sebagian kesadarannya yang telah hilang karena terlalu banyak minum sake. Teman-temannya menatap Sasuke dengan kening mengerut.

"biar Sasuke saja yang mengantarku pulang" katanya lagi. Sasuke yang mendengarnya juga cukup kaget. Meskipun diantara mereka, sebenarnya, Sasukelah yang paling dekat dengan Hinata. Ada beberapa hal tentang Hinata yang hanya Uchiha Sasuke yang tahu.

Sasuke tersenyum pada teman-temannya sambil mengangguk pelan. Sakura langsung memberikan mantel merah Hinata pada Sasuke. Karena Hinata datang dengan baju putih terusan selutut, sepatu boot yang membungkus kaki panjangnya hingga betis, dan mantel merah tersebut. Sasuke menyampirkan mantel Hinata di tangan kirinya yang memegang lengan kiri Hinata. Sementara tangan kanannya melingkar di pinggang gadis itu.

"aku akan kembali setelah mengantar Hinata pulang" kata Sasuke lalu menuntun Hinata berjalan keluar dari restoran. Sasuke berhenti di depan restoran tersebut karena salju ternyata sudah turun. Ia menatap jalanan yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang sedang merayakan malam valentine.

"salju?" gumam Hinata pelan sambil mendongak menatap langit dengan matanya yang setengah terpejam.

"ya" jawab Sasuke lalu melepas kedua tangannya dari tubuh Hinata. Pemuda itu kemudian memakaikan mantel merah tersebut pada Hinata.

"Sasuke?" gumam Hinata sambil terus menatap langit.

"hm?"

"hanya ingin memanggilmu saja" katanya kemudian lalu berhenti memandangi langit.

"kita harus berjalan menuju halte. Apa kau kedinginan?" tanya Sasuke lalu kembali menuntun Hinata berjalan.

"tidak."

Mereka kemudian berjalan pelan-pelan menuju halte bus terdekat. Sasuke sebenarnya ingin bertanya sesuatu pada Hinata. Tetapi, Hinata terlihat begitu buruk hari ini. Ia terlihat bersemangat seperti biasa tetapi kedua matanya tidak. Sasuke tahu kalau semua ini pasti berhubungan dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Ketika mereka sampai di halte, Sasuke langsung membeli minuman untuk menghangatkan tubuh Hinata. Juga untuknya sendiri. Sasuke menoleh dan melihat Hinata hanya menunduk menatap minuman yang ia genggam erat dengan kedua tangannya.

"hei, Sasuke" panggil Hinata pelan sambil terus menunduk menatap minuman di tangannya tersebut.

"ada apa?"

"apa yang akan kau lakukan jika orang yang kau sukai ternyata tidak berbalik menyukaimu." Sasuke menoleh kaget. Ia kemudian tersenyum kecil. Pertanyaan Hinata mengingatkannya pada apa yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka dulu.

"aku tetap berada di sisimu, sebagai teman, meskipun kau tidak berbalik menyukaiku, bukan?." Hinata langsung menoleh begitu mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Pemuda itu tersenyum padanya. Hinata ingat sekarang. Dulu, Sasuke pernah menyukainya. Tetapi, ia tidak berbalik menyukai pemuda Uchiha itu. Namun, Sasuke tetap bersamanya sekarang, sebagai teman, sebagai sahabat. Hinata lalu menatap lurus ke depan. Ke arah butiran salju yang mulai menutupi aspal jalan.

"kau benar. Menjadi temanpun seharusnya tidak apa-apa" gumam Hinata dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Sasuke tersenyum. Pemuda lalu menggenggam kedua tangan dingin Hinata sangat erat. Hinata menoleh.

"kau menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata menatap Sasuke kaget.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Kau menyukainya, bukan?"

"tidak" jawab Hinata sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Sasuke.

"tapi tanganmu menjawab, ya" ujar Sasuke. Hinata menoleh kembali ke arah Sasuke yang tersenyum padanya. Sasuke selalu tahu. Karena saat ia bertanya, kedua tangan Hinata balas menggenggam. Kedua tangan yang mewakili bagaimana perasaan Hyuuga Hinata yang sesungguhnya. Kedua tangan yang lebih tahu tentang kebenaran perasaan yang tak ingin melepaskan.

"kau kalah darinya? Bukankah seharusnya Naruto yang jatuh cinta padamu, tapi, malam sebaliknya" lanjut Sasuke.

"karena itu aku langsung menyerah saat perasaanku padanya mulai aneh"

"agar kau tidak jatuh cinta padanya? Kau menyerah karena takut dia tidak berbalik menyukaimu?"

"dia...Uzumaki Naruto itu, menghadapinya lebih sulit dari yang kupikirkan. Dia terlalu keras untuk di lunakkan dalam beberapa hari"

"astaga! Sejak kapan Hyuuga Hinata menjadi kekanak-kanakan dan menyerah? Bukankah kau jauh lebih keras dari siapapun? Keras kepala" sahut Sasuke. Kedua mata Hinata langsung melebar.

Bus tiba-tiba datang ketika mereka sedang mengobrol. Hinata dan Sasuke kemudian naik dan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong.

Mereka kemudian turun di halte dekat rumah Hinata dan berjalan sedikit lagi untuk sampai di sana.

"cepat masuk. Di luar dingin sekali" kata Sasuke ketika mereka sudah berada di depan gerbang rumah Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu terdiam memikirkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya menjawab 'ya'.

* * *

Naruto sudah memperkirakan apa yang ingin Shion katakan padanya. Sekarang, semuanya sudah jelas, bahwa gadis itu memang telah menyukainya. Kenapa? Kenapa Shion baru menyukainya saat perasaannya sedang bingung. Naruto menjadi sangat bingung oleh diri sendiri. Akhirnya, Shion menyukainya. Naruto menyukai gadis itu, dulu. Tetapi sekarang, semuanya telah berubah. Entah apa yang membuat Naruto tiba-tiba tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Shion. Seharusnya ia senang karena Shion akhirnya menyukainya.

"bagaimana...Naruto?" tanya Shion. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah pertunjukan di malam valentine. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul satu dini hari tetapi keramaian malam valentine tak pernah lelah. Naruto menjadi semakin cemas ketika malam semakin larut.

Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali mencoba untuk menyukai Shion. Tidak mungkin ia tiba-tiba berhenti menyukai gadis itu meskipun Shion saat itu telah memiliki pacar. Naruto tahu kalau perasaannya menjadi lemah, mungkin karena keberadaan Hyuuga Hinata selama hampir satu bulan, di dekatnya. Karena Hyuuga Hinata selalu makan malam bersama setiap malam, membuat Naruto menjadi bingung pada perasaannya sendiri. Hyuuga Hinata bahkan tak pernah terlihat lagi sejak gadis itu pergi dari apartemen dua minggu yang lalu. Di sekolahpun, Naruto sama sekali tak menemukan Hinata. Gadis itu seperti menghilang. Atau sengaja menghindar? Jadi, sudah tidak ada apapun lagi yang harus ia cemaskan mengenai Hyuuga Hinata.

Naruto menghela nafas dan ingin menjawab pertanyaan Shion dengan yakin ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Deringan ponselnya membuat Naruto kaget. Ketika melihat panggilan masuk tersebut, sebuah nomor tanpa nama. Dengan perasaan yang tiba-tiba cemas, Naruto akhirnya menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"moshi-moshi?"

"apa ini Uzumaki Naruto?" sebuah suara yang panik terdengar di ujung telpon. Suara laki-laki.

"iya"

"aku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke"

"Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan kening mengerut. Aah, ia ingat. Uchiha Sasuke adalah salah satu teman dekat Hyuuga Hinata.

"maaf mengganggumu tiba-tiba seperti ini. Ngng...apa Hinata ada di apartemenmu?"

DEGH!

"a-ada apa dengannya?"

"aah, dia ternyata belum kembali ke rumah padahal aku sudah mengantarnya sejak pukul sebelas tadi. Ayahnya menelpon kami panik"

"belum kembali...ke rumah?" tanya Naruto pelan. Ada apa ini? Kenapa Naruto merasa tubuhnya tiba-tiba gemetaran?

"kupikir dia pergi ke apartemenmu"

"...a-aku akan mencarinya" kata Naruto lalu memutuskan sambungan.

"Shion, maaf, aku harus pulang sekarang"

"pulang? Tapi Naruto...Naruto?" seru Shion ketika Naruto langsung pergi begitu saja.

Naruto keluar dari gedung pertunjukan dengan tergas-gesa. Pemuda itu kaget ketika melihat salju ternyata masih turun. Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya dan bergumam kesal ketika menyadari bahwa ia sama sekali tidak memiliki kontak apapun dengan Hyuuga Hinata.

Naruto bingung ia harus mencari Hyuuga Hinata kemana. Kenapa gadis itu tiba-tiba menghilang dan tidak memberi kabar pada siapapun? Ini sudah pukul satu malam dan salju tidak juga berhenti. Kemana dia pergi di tengah udara dingin seperti ini? Sendirian? Padahal Uchiha Sasuke sudah mengantarnya sampai ke rumah. Tetapi, Hinata ternyata tidak pulang. Gadis itu pasti menyuruh Sasuke untuk tidak mengantar sampai ke dalam rumah. Dan begitu Sasuke pergi. Hinata berbalik arah dan tidak masuk ke rumahnya.

Hanya untuk memastikan saja, Naruto akhirnya kembali ke apartemennya. Satu-satunya tempat yang ia tahu bahwa Hyuuga Hinata mungkin ke sana. Naruto melangkah cepat menuju apartemennya. Ia menaiki tangga setengah berlari dan langsung berhenti begitu sampai di atas.

Naruto menatap gadis Hyuuga itu. Hyuuga Hinata ternyata berada di sini. Gadis itu duduk menunduk sambil memeluk lututnya di depan pintu apartemen Uzumaki Naruto. Rambut panjangnya terurai di depan lulutnya, menutupi wajah. Dan mantel merah itu, mengingatkannya saat Hyuuga Hinata pertama kali datang ke apartemen ini. Tetapi, apa yang dilakukan Hyuuga Hinata di sini sekarang? Duduk sendirian di tengah udara dingin dan salju yang turun.

Melihat Hyuuga Hinata membuat semua cemas dan takutnya selama ini menghilang. Pertemuan kembali setelah lebih dari empat belas hari. Bagaimana kabar gadis itu? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apakah dia ke sini untuk menemuinya? Melihat Hyuuga Hinata tiba-tiba membuatnya memiliki banyak pertanyaan tentang gadis itu. Tetapi, satu hal yang baru saja ia sadari saat melihat Hyuuga Hinata kembali. Alasan kenapa ia begitu cemas da gelisah selama ini. Bahwa ia merindukan gadis itu.

Naruto mengetikkan pesan singkat untuk Uchiha Sasuke, memberitah bahwa Hyuuga Hinata ternyata ada di apartemennya. Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan mendekat. Ia begitu tegang sekarang. Debar di jantungnya tiba-tiba semakin cepat. Sampai akhirnya Naruto berdiri tepat di depan Hyuuga Hinata.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian, Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya Naruto. Kepala Hinata sedikit begerak. Gadis itu kemudian mendongak, menatapnya. Naruto kaget ketika melihat kondisi wajah Hinata yang terlihat sangat sedih dan putus asa. Kedua mata gadis itu sembab. Jelas sekali kalau ia menangis dalam waktu yang lama.

"kenapa aku di sini?" gumam Hinata masih terus menatap Naruto yang berdiri. Kening Naruto mengerut. Apa yang dikatakan gadis itu?

"apa itu kau, Naruto?" tanyanya lagi. Naruto menatap Hinata semakin bingung. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa Hinata berbicara aneh? Kenapa gadis itu terlihat bingung? Naruto lalu duduk untuk mengimbangi posisinya dengan Hinata. Ia menatap gadis itu cemas.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto

"apa kau mau menjadi temanku, sekali lagi?" tanya Hinata. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca lagi.

"tentu saja"

Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto sampai tubuh pemuda itu hampir terjungkal karena Hinata memeluknya tiba-tiba. Hyuuga Hinata memeluknya sangat erat. Dan gadis itu menangis lagi. Kali ini, Naruto balas memeluknya. Tidak lagi seperti waktu itu, ketika Hyuuga Hinata memeluknya dan dia hanya diam saja. Untuk pertama kalinya ia memeluk Hyuuga Hinata dan Naruto merasa semua hal yang ia inginkan telah menjadi miliknya sekarang. Memeluk Hinata membuatnya seperti menjadi orang paling utuh di dunia ini. Seharusnya ia menyadari semuanya sejak awal. Bahwa ia membutuhkan Naruto membutuhkan Hyuuga Hinata untuk berada di sisinya, selamanya. Kesadaran Naruto akan perasaannya sendiri terjadi saat ia tiba-tiba kehilangan Hinata. Gadis itu tidak lagi muncul dan mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya. Juga tidak lagi datang ke apartemennya untuk minta dibuatkan makan malam dan mereka makan malam bersama. Seandainya Hinata tidak pergi dua minggu lalu, apakah Naruto akan menyadari perasaannya sendiri? Seandainya mereka tidak bertemu di malam tahun itu, apakah Naruto akan selamanya 'tidak menyukai' Hyuuga Hinata yang populer? Seandainya Naruto tidak membantu Hyuuga Hinata di malam tahun baru, apakah ia akan bisa mencintai Hinata di pertemuan mereka yang lain?

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Akhirnya ini terjadi juga. Hinata benar-benar telah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Naruto bahkan tidak pernah berpikir sedikitpun kalau dirinya akan jatuh cinta pada gadis Hyuuga itu. Tetapi, keberadaan Hinata pada kenyataannya membuatnya merasa utuh dan lebih hidup. Ia melewati hari setiap harinya dengan kondisi dan perasaan yang sama tanpa ada hal-hal lain yang membuatnya tertarik. Tetapi, sejak Hyuuga Hinata datang padanya, sejak gadis itu tiba-tiba muncul di tangga apartemen di pagi buta lebih dari satu bulan lalu, semuanya perlahan berubah. Ketika Hinata menggedor pintu apartemennya dengan batang kayu, bicaranya yang selalu memerintah orang lain, dan melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan tanpa merasa malu atau terbebani. Hyuuga Hinata telah benar-benar merubah segalanya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Gadis itu berkata dengan sangat yakin dan senyum lebar bahwa ia akan membuat Uzumaki Naruto jatuh cinta padanya.

Ini sedikit menyakitkan karena begitu ia jatuh cinta pada Hyuuga Hinata, gadis itu akan meninggalkannya. Naruto merasakan kalau pelukan Hinata berubah longgar, semakin longgar dan membuat Naruto takut. Kalau Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, maka, ia akan kehilangan gadis itu. Naruto sudah menyadarinya sejak awal, jika ia jatuh cinta pada Hyuuga Hinata, gadis itu akan meninggalkannya.

Kalau begitu, biarkan saja semuanya seperti ini. Mereka menjadi teman sekolah, menjadi tetangga, ia memasakkan makan malam untuk Hinata setiap saat, dan menjadi apapun yang gadis itu inginkan. Naruto meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa ia tidak akan mengatakannya pada Hinata, ia tidak akan mengatakan kalau ia telah jatuh cinta padanya karena Hyuuga Hinata akan meninggalkannya jika ia mengatakan semua perasannya yang sebenarnya.

Hinata akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan bersandar di pintu apartemen Naruto. Sementara Naruto, duduk dan bersandar pada tembok rendah pembatas apartemen yang berjarak satu setengah meter dari pintu apartemennya. Gadis itu menghapus air matanya, lalu merapikan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai.

"kau tahu, Naruto? Aku pernah bertanya pada Sasuke" ujar Hinata tiba-tiba. Gadis itu kini tersenyum dan menatapnya. Naruto menatap Hinata bingung. Kenapa sekarang gadis itu malah membicarakan Uchiha Sasuke?

"aku bertanya, apa yang akan dia lakukan jika orang yang dia sukai tidak berbalik menyukainya"

Kening Naruto mengerut.

"dan kau tahu apa jawabannya? Ngng...seperti ini; aku tetap berada di sisimu, sebagai teman, meskipun kau tidak berbalik menyukaiku. Dia menjawa pertanyaanku seperti itu" ujar Hinata dengan senyum kecilnya.

"jadi, kau ingin bilang kalau Uchiha Sasuke menyukaimu?" tanya Naruto

"umm, dulu"

Naruto semakin bingung. Kemana sebenarnya arah pembicaraan Hyuuga Hinata. Apa gadis itu datang ke sini hanya untuk memberitahu kalau Uchiha Sasuke menyukainya? Semua ini membuat Naruto kesal.

"aku akan melakukan hal yang sama sekarang" kata Hinata tiba-tiba.

"hah?" Naruto menatap Hinata semakin serius. Apa yang sedang Hyuuga Hinata coba katakan?

"aku akan tetap di sini, sebagai temanmu, sebagai tetangga, meskipun kau tidak berbalik menyukaiku"

"a-apa yang..." Naruto bahkan tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena bingung. Ketika Hyuuga Hinata tiba-tiba tersenyum sangat tulus padanya. Naruto menatap senyum gadis itu dengan mata terbelalak. Ada apa ini? Apakah arti dari kalimat Hyuuga Hinata tadi adalah sebuah pertanyaan tidak langsung?

"jangan kaget seperti itu! Kau membuatku takut, dasar bodoh!" seru Hinata.

"...a-apa tadi itu...pernyataan kalau kau...me-me-me-menyukai..."

"berhenti! Jangan membuatku malu dengan melanjutkan kalimatmu" ujar Hinata.

Naruto akhirnya benar-benar mengerti sekarang. Tidak, Hyuuga Hinata tidak akan meninggalkannya. Meskipun saat itu Hinata sudah bilang kalau ia menyerah atas Naruto. Tetapi, gadis Hyuuga itu sudah terlambat. Karena saat dia menyerah, Naruto sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Dan lagi, jawaban Uchiha Sasuke itu adalah sesuatu yang akan terjadi jika perasaan cinta itu tidak terbalas, bukan? Tetapi sekarang, di sini, di antara Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata, tidak ada yang tidak terbalas. Semuanya terjadi secara adil.

"aaah! Saljunya sudah berhenti. Aku harus segera pulang. Ayah dan Ibu pasti mencemaskanku" kata Hinata yang baru memperhatikan suasana di sekitar dan salju yang ternyata sudah berhenti. Hinata kemudian bergerak untuk berdiri ketika salah satu tangannya ditarik cepat oleh Naruto dan tubuhnya terdorong kembali ke arah pintu apartemen dengan keras hingga kepalanya terasa sedikit sakit karena terbentur pintu.

"Naruto! Kepalaku sa...hmm?" kedua mata Hinata terbelalak kaget. Sangat kaget dan dia tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Naruto langsung menciumnya begitu pemuda itu berhasil menariknya untuk kembali duduk dan mendorongnya ke arah pintu. Kedua tangan Naruto memegang pipinya sangat erat sampai Hinata tak bisa menggerakkan kepalanya sedikitpun. Gadis Hyuuga itu kaget. Bukan, bukan karena Naruto tiba-tiba menciumnya. Hinata hanya kaget kalau ternyata Naruto memiliki keberanian untuk menciumnya. Walaupun caranya sedikit agar kasar karena Naruto mendorongnya terlalu cepat hingga membuat kepalanya terbentur dengan pintu.

Hinata lalu tersenyum kecil ketika melihat kedua mata Naruto yang tertutup rapat tapi terlihat tegang dan masih takut. Jelas sekali kalau Uzumaki Naruto tidak pernah mencium seseorang. Karena caranya benar-benar salah. Tetapi, Hinata tetap tersenyum dan membiarkannya.

* * *

**[TBC]**


	5. Chapter 5

**~When I Meet You~ / PART 5**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**  
**Judul : When I Meet You**  
**Author : Ciel Bocchan**  
**Genre : Romance, School, Comedy.**  
**Pairing : NaruHina ( Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata) and Other.**  
**Rating : T**

* * *

"...Naruto...setidaknya...biarkan aku bernafas...sebentar saja..." ujar Hinata disela nafasnya yang hampir habis karena Naruto terus menciumnya tanpa henti. Kedua tangan Hinata yang tadinya melingkar erat di leher Naruto, perlahan mulai mengendur karena ia sudah hampir kehabisan nafas karena Naruto tak memberikan jeda entah sudah berapa menit pemuda itu terus menciumnya.

Naruto langsung tersadar dan kaget ketika mendengar irama nafas Hinata yang tidak teratur. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau dirinya akan berani mencium gadis itu. Dan...tidak memberikan Hinata kesempatan untuk bernafas? Naruto langsung bergerak menjauh begitu menyadari apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada gadis Hyuuga itu. Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia bisa sampai terbawa suasana seperti ini? Tiba-tiba menarik Hinata dan menciumnya tanpa memberikan gadis itu sedikit saja ruang bahkan untuk menghela nafas.

Hinata mengelas nafasnya dengan mata terpejam. Gadis itu sedang mengatur nafas dan debar jantungnya yang tidak karuan. Ciuman Naruto benar-benar membuatnya hampir pingsan karena gemuruh di dadanya yang tak ingin berhenti. Setelah menyadari segalanya, Hinata tahu, bahwa dirinya tenyata begitu mencintai pemuda berambut kuning itu lebih dari yang ia kira.

Hinata kemudian tertawa kecil setelah nafasnya kembali normal. Ketika ia melihat Uzumaki Naruto duduk menjauh sambil menatapnya cemas.

"A-a-apa yang lucu?" tanyanya panik.

"Hah? Aaah...aku hanya kaget ternyata kau bahkan tidak membiarkanku bernafas" jawab Hinata. Gadis itu lalu tertawa lagi. Tertawa karena Naruto yang tiba-tiba panik karena telah menciumnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu!" seru Naruto cepat

"Seperti apa?" tanya Hinata pura-pura tidak tahu. Maksudnya, ia hanya senang melihat Naruto malu padanya. Pemuda itu...apapun yang dilakukannya, semuanya, membuat Hinata merasa tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Dia bahkan panik sendiri karena telah menciumnya.

"...Seperti..."

"Seperti apa?"

"Aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi. Aku berjanji! A-aku hanya...terbawa suasana..." jelas Naruto serius. Kedua matanya menatap Hinata cemas dan panik. Ia takut Hinata membencinya karena telah menciumnya tanpa izin dan bahkan membuat gadis itu kehabisan nafas.

"Aku menyukaimu" ujar Hinata tiba-tiba. Gadis itu menatap Naruto serius. Kedua mata Naruto melebar. Kaget.

"Aku mencintaimu, Uzumaki Naruto" ungkapnya lagi.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto mendengar dan melihat Hyuuga Hinata benar-benar serius.

"Kau juga menyukaiku, bukan?" goda Hinata tiba-tiba. Gadis itu lalu berubah pada sifat bercandanya. Hinata tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Beberapa detik yang lalu, gadis itu terlihat begitu serius. Dan dalam detik berikutnya, Hinata sudah kembali menjadi Hinata yang selalu bercanda dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ha-haaah? Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau kau mencintai..."

"Tapi kau baru saja menciumku. Kau bahkan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk bernafas. Kau menciumku sangat lama. Apa itu bukan karena kau mencintaiku?" tanya Hinata untuk memancing keberanian pemuda itu agar segera mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

"Mana mungkin aku mau mencium gadis yang tidak aku sukai" seru Naruto cepat

"Jadi?" Hinata tersenyum kecil

"Aku hanya akan mencium gadis yang kusukai"

"Hummm...aku tidak mengerti. Jadi, sebenarnya, kau menyukaiku atau tidak?" tanya Hinata. Gadis itu masih saja memancing Naruto untuk berbicara lebih jelas dan tegas.

Naruto menatap Hinata yang menunggu jawabannya. Kedua alis gadis itu sampai terangkat tinggi karena menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Hyuuga Hinata..."

CUP!

Naruto kaget ketika Hinata tiba-tiba bergerak dan langsung mencium pipinya. Sekarang, wajah gadis itu berada tepat di depannya. Kedua mata indahnya menatap ke dalam mata biru Naruto. Naruto menemukan dirinya di sana, di dalam mata gadis itu.

"Katakan sekali lagi" bisik Hinata tepat di depan wajah Naruto dengan wajah serius.

"Aku mencintaimu." Hinata lalu tersenyum manis. Gadis itu kemudian memeluk Naruto erat.

Perlahan, rasa kaget Naruto menghilang. Pemuda itu tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Hyuuga Hinata. Berada di dekat Hinata benar-benar membuatnya nyaman. Naruto tidak pernah memikirkan kalau Hinata juga akan jatuh cinta padanya. Padahal, gadis itu selalu berkoar ingin membuatnya jatuh cinta. Namun, pada akhirnya, bukan hanya Naruto yang jatuh cinta. Kebersamaan mereka yang cukup lama membuat Hinata juga jatuh cinta padanya.

"Naruto?" panggil Hinata saat mereka masih belum melepaskan pelukan masing-masing.

"Hm?"

"Buatkan aku makanan"

"Haaah?" seru Naruto kaget sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat wajah memelas Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto menatap Hinata tidak habis pikir. Nada bicara gadis itu, masih saja seperti memerintah seseorang.

"Aku lapar" katanya pendek sambil menatap Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosanya itu. Naruto menghela nafas. Pemuda itu kemudian berdiri dan menarik Hinata untuk berdiri juga.

"Ayo masuk. Kita terlalu lama berada di luar" kata Naruto sambil membuka pintu apartemennya dan Hinata mengikuti di belakang lalu menutup pintu. Hinata melepas sepatunya dan menaruh di rak sepatu. Sementara mantel merahnya, ia lemparkan di atas tempat tidur Naruto.

"Tadi kau mendorongku terlalu keras" protes Hinata ketika Naruto akan berjalan ke dapur. Gadis itu menggosok pelan bagian belakang kepalanya. Langkah pemuda Uzumaki itu langsung berhenti karena mengingat betapa memalukkannya saat ia tiba-tiba menarik Hinata dan mencium gadis itu tanpa permisi. Naruto menoleh dan melihat Hinata telah duduk sambil bertopang dagu di atas tatami.

"Jangan membahas itu lagi" kata Naruto malu.

"Kenapa? Kepalaku sakit karena terbentur dengan pintu. Itu karena kau hilang kendali dan terlalu ingin menciumku" kata Hinata. Gadis itu kembali pada dirinya yang bersikap santai dan tidak perduli.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Maafkan aku" kata Naruto setelah menghela nafasnya dan memaklumi sikap dan cara bicara gadis itu.

"Aku maafkan. Apa kau akan memasak Nabe?"

"Ya" jawab Naruto yang sudah berada di balik tembok. Di dapurnya.

"Aku akan menginap di kamarmu malam ini" sahut Hinata dari kamarnya.

"Umm, baiklah...haah? tunggu!...a-a-a-a-apa yang kau katakan?" seru Naruto kaget yang langsung berlari dari dapur ke kamarnya untuk melihat bagaimana bisa Hinata berbicara seperti itu dengan sangat santai. Hinata mendongak heran ketika melihat Naruto sudah berdiri di depannya dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Apa? Kenapa kau berlari kemari?" tanya Hinata heran. Naruto menatap Hinata dengan mulut melongo. Hinata bertanya dengan wajah tidak berdosanya itu dan malah menatap heran ke arahnya. Bagaimana bisa...gadis itu berkata 'akan menginap' di kamar seorang laki-laki dengan sangat santai seperti itu.

"Hinata" ujar Naruto kemudian. Pemuda Uzumaki itu mulai kesal dengan sikap tidak perduli Hinata pada apapun disekitarnya. Naruto menatap Hinata serius. Hinata masih mendongak menatapnya heran.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini?" tanya Naruto serius, "berkata ingin menginap di tempat seorang laki-laki dengan sangat mudah" lanjutnya. Kening Hinata mengerut. Gadis itu menatap sikap Naruto yang berubah benar-benar sangat serius untuk pertama kalinya. Cara pemuda Uzumaki itu menatapnya, membuatnya sedikit takut. Kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba bersikap aneh seperti itu?

Hinata langsung beringsut mundur perlahan ketika Naruto tiba-tiba telah duduk di hadapannya dengan wajah serius. Keningnya tak bisa berhenti mengerut karena sikap aneh Naruto.

"Kita bukan saudara" kata Naruto serius

"Memangnya siapa bilang...kalau kita...bersaudara..." sahut Hinata takut. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa tiba-tiba takut pada Naruto.

"Dan aku laki-laki" kata Naruto lagi. Tubuh pemuda itu semakin mendekat dan Hinata semakin beringsut mundur.

"A-aku tahu. K-kenapa kau...j-jadi aneh seperti ini?"

"Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak punya rasa takut?"

"Hah? T-takut? Pada siapa?" tanya Hinata. Gadis itu benar-benar belum menangkap maksud Naruto.

"Padaku" kata Naruto tegas saat wajahnya hanya berjarak satu sentimeter dari wajah Hinata. Kedua mata Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali karena Naruto tiba-tiba berada sangat dekat dengannya. Kedua siku tangannya menyangga tubuhnya yang hampir menyentuh lantai. Kepalanya mendongak karena wajah Naruto berada di atasnya. Hinata menjadi sangat takut sekarang. Ia bisa merasakan dan melihat dengan jelas kalau irama nafas Naruto telah berubah. Ia melihat kedua bahu Naruto bergerak seiring dengan irama nafasnya yang cepat.

Hinata ingin menangis sekarang. Ada apa dengan Naruto? Kenapa pemuda itu berubah serius dan menakutkan? Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Ia takut, cemas, tegang. Ada apa dengan Uzumaki Naruto? Tubuh Hinata bergetar karena takut, dan akhirnya, tubuhnya benar-benar menyentuh lantai karena kedua sikunya lemas. Sekarang, kedua tangan Naruto berada di sisi kepalanya.

"...N-Naruto, kau membuatku takut..." gumam Hinata dengan air mata yang akhirnya tumpah. Gadis Hyuuga itu menatap Naruto dengan air mata yang menggenang dan telah tumpah.

Kedua mata Naruto melebar. Pemuda itu kaget melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba menangis. Begitu tersadar dengan posisinya, Naruto langsung menarik diri dan duduk menjauh dari Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto menjadi takut pada dirinya sendiri. Itu karena Hinata sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa takut pada apapun di sekitarnya dan ia ingin membuat gadis itu sadar di mana posisinya saat ini. Bagaimana seharusnya ia bersikap. Naruto memejamkan matanya kesal. Hinata akhirnya menangis karena telah mengerti apa itu rasa takut ketika seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba bertindak seperti tadi padanya. Tapi Naruto tidak benar-benar ingin membuat Hinata takut dan menangis. Ia hanya ingin memberitahu gadis itu bahwa semua hubungan memiliki batas yang tak boleh dilanggar. Namun, ketika ia melihat Hyuuga Hinata, walaupun ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya ia berdua dengan gadis itu di dalam satu kamar. Semuanya sudah berubah sekarang. Ketika akhirnya Naruto menyadari kalau dirinya mencintai Hyuuga Hinata, gadis itu sudah terlihat berbeda di matanya. Ia tidak bisa lagi membiarkan Hinata. Tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari gadis itu. Dan pada akhirnya, ia membuat Hinata ketakutan dan menangis karena ia hampir saja kehilangan kendali atas dirinya.

"Apa kau takut?" tanya Naruto pelan. Ia menatap Hinata yang telah duduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Gadis itu sudah berhenti menangis.

"Aku minta maaf" ujar Hinata sambil menatap Naruto. Kedua mata Naruto melebar kaget.

"Seharusnya aku tidak berkata seperti itu tadi" lanjutnya. Hinata sudah mengerti sekarang. Mengerti kalau dalam sebuah hubungan, ada beberapa hal yang tak boleh dilanggar. Seperti hubungannya dengan Naruto. Yang bahkan belum jelas akan mengarah kemana.

"Sekarang aku bisa melihatmu dengan sangat jelas, Naruto. Bahwa meskipun kau tidak banyak bicara dan jarang berhubungan dengan banyak perempuan. Kau, tetaplah seorang laki-laki normal"

"Hinata..."

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan berkata sesuatu yang akan memancing emosimu lagi" lanjut Hinata.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu" kata Naruto menyesal.

"Aku tahu"

"Aku hanya ingin kau berhati-hati pada dirimu sendiri. Di manapun kau berada. Bagaimana jika kau berada di situasi yang sama, tapi bukan denganku? Apa yang akan terjadi? Aku takut aku tidak bisa menjagamu. Karena itu, aku mohon, jangan seperti itu lagi. Aku bukannya tidak ingin kau menginap di sini. Aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama, tapi, aku belum bisa membiarkanmu tidur di sini. Semuanya terjadi sangat tiba-tiba. Karena tidak pernah ada gadis yang menginap di kamarku. Aku tidak akan mengizinkan perempuan untuk tidur di kamarku...kecuali gadis yang kusukai"

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Gadis itu kemudian bergerak dan duduk di samping Naruto yang bersandar pada tembok.

"Naruto" panggil Hinata tanpa menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. Naruto menoleh pada Hinata yang tersenyum sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"

Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa seperti tadi. Kau hampir saja menyerangku" kata Hinata

"Aku tidak akan kehilangan kendali seperti tadi lagi. Aku janji"

"Kau harus berhadapan dengan Ayahku jika kau menginginkanku"

"Hah? A-ayahmu?"

"Dia sangat menyeramkan. Jarang tersenyum. Tidak bisa bercanda. Tidak pandai memuji. Aku tidak pernah bisa menghadapinya. Menatap langsung matanya saja aku tidak berani." Hinata menoleh dan melihat raut cemas di wajah Naruto.

"Apa kau bisa...meluluhkan hati Ayahku?" tanya Hinata. Pertanyaan yang juga membuatnya begitu cemas. Sekarang, semuanya tergantung pada keputusan Ayahnya. Ibunya bahkan tidak akan bisa untuk membujuk Ayah. Hyuuga Hiashi tak pernah bisa dibujuk dan diajak berbicara tentang masa depan yang belum jelas.

"Aku menginginkanmu. Karena itu aku akan berbicara dengan Ayahmu" jawab Naruto tegas. Hinata tersenyum lebar.

"Kau tidak takut?"

"Kalau kau juga menginginkanku, bantu aku meyakinkannya" lanjut Naruto tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Hinata kaget ketika Naruto berkata seperti itu.

"Tentu saja aku menginginkanmu " ujar Hinata dengan senyum di wajahnya. Naruto menatap gadis Hyuuga itu terperangah.

"Dan..." Hinata tiba-tiba menatap serius ke arah Naruto.

"Dan?"

"Kapan kau akan mulai memasak?" tanya Hinata.

"Eeh? A-aaaah...memasak? tentu saja sekarang" kata Naruto yang langsung berdiri dengan senyum lebar. Kening Hinata mengerut ketika Naruto yang baru saja hendak berjalan ke dapur tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Hinata yang mendongak dengan muka malas.

"Kau mau Nabenya enak atau tidak?" tanya Naruto

"Astaga! Aku tidak akan makan kalau kau membuat makanan yang tidak enak, Naruto. Aku tidak makan sejak tadi malam dan ini sudah hampir pukul tiga pagi. Aku kelaparan dan kalau aku tidak makan sekarang, aku akan mati. Dan kau akan bertanggung..."

Hinata langsung terdiam karena Naruto tiba-tiba menciumnya. Hanya sebentar. Pemuda itu kemudian kembali berdiri tegak dengan senyum lebar.

"Aku harus mengisi tenaga agar makanannya enak, bukan?"

Hinata menghela nafas. Mengisi tenaga katanya?

* * *

Dua hari kemudian. Di suatu pagi sekitar pukul setengah tujuh.

"Apa kami mengagetkanmu?"

Naruto melongo seperti orang bodoh begitu membuka pintu apartemennya dan mendapati Ayah dan Ibunya berdiri dengan senyum lebar dan kedua mata berbinar. Rasa kantuknya langsung pergi begitu meihat kedua orangtunya yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kau kaget?" tanya Ibunya dengan senyum lebar.

"Naruto, Ibumu bertanya, apa kau kaget?" ujar Ayahnya. Mereka sama saja. Ayah dan Ibunya. Terlalu bersemangat dan berisik. Oh, satu lagi, mereka selalu mendukung satu sama lain. Pasangan paling aneh yang pernah Naruto lihat.

"Naru-chan?" panggil Ibunya heran ketika melihat Naruto yang hanya menatap mereka melongo. Uzumaki Kushina menoleh dan menatap suaminya, Namikaze Minato, dengan kening mengerut. Kushina lalu berbisik pelan ke arah Minato.

"Kenapa dia tidak kaget melihat kita?." Minato menggeleng.

"Naru..."

"Ap-apa yang Ayah dan Ibu lakukan di sini?" seru Naruto keras.

"Ah! Dia kaget!" seru Kushina senang. Minato mengangguk dengan senyum lebar.

"Aku tidak akan mudah dikagetkan lagi" seru Naruto. Padahal ia sebenarnya kaget. Ayah dan Ibunya memang selalu seperti itu. Sangat suka membuatnya kaget. Kata mereka, itu untuk melatih jantung dan untuk membuktikan bahwa ia hidup dengan baik-baik saja. Tidak bermuram diri hanya karena mereka tinggal terpisah.

Kushina tersenyum lebar sambil memeluk putra satu-satunya. Naruto kemudian membawa masuk tas yang di bawa oleh Ayahnya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku kalau mau akan datang? Aku bisa menjemput di stasiun" kata Naruto sambil membawa dua gelas minuman hangat untuk orangtuanya.

"Kami ingin memberimu kejutan. Dan juga..." Kushina menarik kepala Naruto untuk mendekat. Lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

"Ayahmu bilang, dia ingin sekali memergokimu dengan seorang gadis. Karena itu dia melarang Ibu untuk memberitahumu." Kushina kemudian melepaskan kepala Naruto. Naruto langsung mengela nafas.

"Kenapa kalian bisik-bisik?" tanya Minato curiga.

"Kita selalu datang di waktu yang tidak tepat" gerutu Kushina kecewa karena sebenarnya, dia berharap memergoki Naruto 'menyimpan' gadis di apartemennya karena mereka sampai di apartemen Naruto di pagi seperti ini dengan harapan ada gadis yang menginap di apartemen putranya itu.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mengenalkan seseorang pada kami?" tanya Minato langsung. Kushina menoleh ke arah suaminya itu dengan tatapan kaget.

"Hah?" gumam Naruto heran.

"Kenapa kau bertanya langsung seperti itu?" bisik Kushina tajam ke arah Minato.

"Ibumu membohongimu kalau dia pernah bilang kami datang diam-diam karena Ayah yang ingin memergokimu 'menyimpan' perempuan di sini. Sebenarnya, Ibumulah yang paling ingin melihatnya" kata Minato tanpa memperdulikan tatapan membunuh Kushina. Naruto langsung menoleh tajam ke arah Ibunya. Kushina langsung tersenyum lebar ke arah putranya itu. Sementara Minato langsung tersenyum. Kali ini, ia tidak ingin menuruti permintaan Kushina yang selalu aneh. Minato meminta maaf dalam hati sambil tersenyum manis ke arah istrinya itu.

"Ibu akan buatkan sarapan. Kau harus berangkat sekolah, bukan? Cepat mandi" ujar Kushina sambil berdiri dengan semangat paginya untuk membuatkan Naruto sarapan.

"Baiklah. Semuanya tersedia di kulkas, Bu" ujar Naruto sambil beranjak untuk mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian saat Naruto mandi. Kushina memasak di dapur. Dan Minato melihat-lihat buku pelajaran Naruto yang ada di atas meja. Deringan nyaring ponsel yang terdengar memenuhi ruangan langsung membuat kegiatan orangtua Naruto berhenti. Hanya terdengar suara percikan air dari kamar mandi. Dan Naruto tidak mendengar kalau ponselnya berdering. Kushina berhenti mengaduk masakannya. Dan Minato menatap penasaran pada ponsel Naruto yang bergetar di atas meja belajar. Beberapa detik kemudian, Kushina menyerukan nama Minato sambil berlari ke arah meja belajar Naruto dan melihat Minato sedang menatap penasaran pada ponsel Naruto yang masih bergetar di atas meja.

Naruto yang sedang mandi mendengar Ibunya berseru. Pemuda itu lalu mematikan air.

"Ada apa, Bu?" serunya dari kamar mandi. Karena Ibunya tidak menjawab. Naruto akhirnya melanjutkan mandinya.

"Biar aku yang angkat" ujar Kushina tertahan sambil mengambil ponsel Naruto dari atas meja. Minato mengangguk setuju. Kushina kemudian duduk di kursi dan Minato berdiri di sampingnya untuk mendengarkan. Kushina membukan flip ponsel Naruto dan nama 'Hinata-chan' tertera dilayar ponsel. Nama dengan lambang hati sebagai simbol. Minato dan Kushina langsung saling menatap dengan kaget. Ketika deringan ponsel berhenti dan membuat keduanya sempat kecewa, ponsel tersebut berdering lagi dengan nama yang sama tertera di layar.

"Cepat angkat" suruh Minato dengan suara pelan. Mereka tentu saja takut terdengar oleh Naruto. Kushina mengangguk. Ia berdehem pelan lalu menekan tombol hijau pada ponsel lalu menempelkan benda mungil itu di telinga kirinya agar Minato yang berdiri di sisinya juga bisa mendengar meskipun samar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, dasar bodoh! Aku menelpon sejak tadi dan kau baru mengangkatnya?" Hinata langsung berteriak kesal di seberang sana. Kushina sampai menjauhkan ponsel tersebut dari telinganya sebentar lalu menempelkannya lagi.

"Naruto? Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Hinata kesal. Kushina dan Minato sedang saling tersenyum mendengar seruan gadis di ponsel putra mereka. Kushina sengaja diam dan membiarkan gadis di ponsel itu berbicara. Kushina dan Minato ingin tahu, seperti apa cara bicara gadis bernama Hinata yang tertera dilayar ponsel Naruto dengan lambang hati.

"...N-Naruto? Kenapa kau diam? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Hinata mulai cemas karena tidak ada sahutan dari Naruto. Kushina dan Minato tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Naruto jawab aku" kata Hinata lagi.

Pintu kamar mandi tiba-tiba berderit dan Naruto langsung berseru keras begitu keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil.

"Ibu! Ini seperti bau gosong..." Naruto tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat Ayah dan Ibunya sedang medengarkan sesuatu di ponsel. Kaget dan panik, Naruto langsung berlari dan merebut ponselnya dari telinga Ibunya.

"Aaaaaaa! A-a-a-apa yang Ayah dan Ibu dengarkan?" teriak Naruto panik. Minato dan Kushina kaget saat Naruto tiba-tiba berseru dan merebut ponselnya kembali. Tetapi, beberapa detik kemudian, mereka lalu tersenyum lagi. Senyum menggoda. Senyum bahagia. Dan senyum menang karena akhirnya tahu rahasia Naruto yang ternyata memang menyembunyikan seorang gadis dari mereka. Sementara Naruto menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan wajah merah karena malu. Dan benar-benar merasa seperti rahasia besarnya sudah benar-benar terbongkar.

"Masakan Ibu gosong!" seru Naruto kemudian.

"Kushina! Kau lupa mematikkan kompor!" Minato juga baru tersadar

"Aaah! Ibu ternyata belum mematikan kompor" seru Kushina panik dan langsung kembali ke dapur untuk mematikan kompor kemudian kembali lagi ke kamar.

Naruto melihat nama Hinata tertera di layar ponselnya dengan senyum kecil dan senyumnya berhenti ketika melihat orangtuanya ternyata sedang memperhatikannya dengan senyum lebar dan ingin tahu mereka. Naruto menghela nafas. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu disembunyikan.

"Hinata?" ujar Naruto sambil duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Minato dan Kushina duduk di sisi kiri dan kanan Naruto. Mengapit putra mereka itu dan mendengarkan bagaimana Naruto berbicara pada gadis yang disukainya. Naruto menatap Ayah dan Ibunya bergantian dengan risih karena mereka terlalu dekat. Dan senyum orangtuanya yang belum juga menghilang.

"Naruto?" panggil Hinata cemas

"Ini aku. Kenapa suaramu jadi aneh?"

"Kenapa tadi ribut sekali? Tadi kau memanggil Ayah dan Ibu, bukan? Orangtuamu ada di sana? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali? Pagi-pagi seperti ini?" Hinata langsung bertanya beruntun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Minato hanya mendengarkan Naruto yang berbicara. Sementara Kushina yang berada di sisi kanan Naruto, tempat ponsel berada, mendengar suara Hinata dengan jelas karena telinganya menempel di ponsel putranya.

"Mana yang harus kujawab lebih dulu?" tanya Naruto sambil berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya yang diapit oleh Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Orangtuamu ada di situ?"

"Iya. Mereka baru saja sampai dan tidak memberitahuku sama sekali"

"Apa mereka sedang menguping pembicaraa kita?" tanya Hinata. Kushina yang mendengarnya langsung kaget dan berbisik pelan, "Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?"

"Aku bisa mendengar suara bisik-bisik itu, Naruto"

"A-aah, ya. Mereka memang sedang menguping kita. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Mereka memang aneh dan suka menguping pembiaraanku"

"Jangan menjelek-jelekkan kami" kata Kushina.

"Hari ini aku absen" kata Hinata tiba-tiba

"Eh? Absen? Kenapa? Kau sakit?"

"Um. Aku terkena flu karena terlalu sering berada di luar rumah. Sore nanti, kau harus datang ke rumahku dan menjenguk. Bawa juga Ayah dan Ibumu. Aku akan bicara dengan Ayahku" jelas Hinata.

"Baiklah"

"Siapa nama panjangnya, Naru-chan?" tanya Kushina penasaran.

"N-N-Naru...chan?" gumam Hinata di seberang sana. Gadis itu kemudian tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa!" seru Naruto

"Kau dipanggil seperti itu? Apa aku juga boleh memanggil dengan nama itu? Hai...Naru-chan?" goda Hinata lalu tertawa lagi. Kushina yang sejak tadi terlihat tidak sabar untuk merebut ponsel dari tangan Naruto langsung menarik ponsel tersebut dan bergerak menjauh dengan Minato. Naruto berdiri di depan orangtuanya yang sedang duduk sambil memegang ponselnya.

"Hinata-chan? Ini Ibu Naruto" kenal Kushina dengan semangat yang terlihat di wajahnya.

"Eh? Oh...h-h-halo, Bi " sapa Hinata tiba-tiba gugup mendengar suara Ibu Naruto. Dalam hatinya, Hinata merutuki Naruto. Kenapa dia memberi ponsel pada Ibunya? Hinata belum mempersiapkan kata-kata yang cukup bagus untuk berbicara dengan orangtua pemuda itu.

"Apa kau mencintai Naru-chan?" tanya Kushina antusias. Naruto melongo kaget sambli terus berusaha merebut kembali ponselnya. Tetapi, Minato menghalangi rencananya itu. Ayahnya melindungi Ibunya dari gapaian tangan Naruto yang ingin mengambil ponsel.

"T-t-t-tentu saja" jawab Hinata terbata.

"Apa kami boleh bertemu denganmu? Kau ingin lebih tahu banyak tentang Naru-chan, bukan? Bibi akan menceritakan semuanya padamu"

"I-iya"

"Jadi, kapan kita bisa bertemu? Siapa nama panjangmu, Hinata-chan?"

"Be-be-bertemu?...baiklah. S-s-saya... Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata" Hinata menjadi semakin gugup sampai bicaranya begitu terbata. Suara lantang dan semangat Ibu Naruto membuatnya merasa sedikit malu. Kushina langsung menoleh ke arah Minato dengan kening mengerut begitu mendengar nama panjang Hinata.

"Kenapa?" tanya Minato heran

"Minato, bukankah kau pernah memiliki teman SMA dari klan Hyuuga?" tanya Kushina. Minato terlihat berpikir sebentar, lalu menjawab, "umm, ya. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Dia dari klan Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata" info Kushina

"Hah? Benarkah? Coba berikan aku ponsel itu" kata Minato yang langsung merebut ponsel dari tangan istrinya. Sementara Naruto hanya melihat kedua orangtuanya bingung.

"Namamu Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya Minato langsung. Mendengar suara itu, Hinata langsung tahu kalau itu pasti suara Ayah Naruto.

"I-iya Paman"

"Ayahmu?"

"H-H-Hyuuga...Hiashi" jawab Hinata bingung. Minato lalu menatap istrinya dengan tatapan kaget. Kushina balas menatap dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Dia putri Hiashi" kata Minato. Kening Kushina mengerut, mencoba mengingat 'Hiashi' teman SMA Minato, "Hiashi...Hiashi...Hiashi?...Hyuuga Hiashi? Minato, Hyuuga Hiashi yang itu? Temanmu yang selalu terlihat murung dan tidak pernah tersenyum itu?" seru Kushina tidak percaya setelah mengingat siapa Hyuuga Hiashi. Minato mengangguk speechless. Naruto mendengar kaget. Dan Hinata yang bingung kenapa orangtua Naruto mengenal Ayahnya. Minato dan Kushina kemudian saling menatap lalu tersenyum lebar. Sementara Naruto langsung merebut kembali ke ponselnya.

* * *

Naruto merasa seperti hampir mati ketika duduk berhadapan dengan Ayah Hinata. Rasanya sulit sekali bernafas ketika pria Hyuuga itu menatapnya begitu dingin. Ayah Hinata bertanya padanya tanpa memberikan jeda. Begitu Naruto menjawab, pria Hyuuga itu langsung memberikan pertanyaan baru. Sementara Ibu Hinata yang duduk di sisi suaminya itu, hanya terdiam dengan senyum kecil melihat kegugupan Naruto. Juga, keberanian pemuda Uzumaki itu untuk datang dan langsung berbicara dengan suaminya. Tetapi, suasana berubah ribut dan ramai ketika Minato dan Kushina datang. Naruto sengaja menyuruh orangtuanya untuk datang agak terlambat agar ia bisa berbicara serius dengan Ayah Hinata sebentar.

Naruto kaget begitu melihat ekspresi Ayah Hinata begitu melihat orangtuanya yang baru saja datang. Pria Hyuuga itu tersenyum menyambut orangtuanya dan mereka terlihat...akrab.

"Kalian harus makan malam di sini" kata Hyuuga Hiashi dengan nada memaksa.

"Paman apa kau boleh menjenguk...Hinata?" tanya Naruto agak ragu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau anak Minato dan Kushina?" tanya Hyuuga Hiashi

"Karena paman tidak bertanya"

"Aaah...baiklah. Temui dia. Kami akan menyiapkan makanan untuk makan malam" kata Hiashi. Naruto mengangguk dengan perasaan masih kaget karena melihat sikap Ayah Hinata yang cukup mengalami perubahan saat bertemu orangtuanya. Meskipun tatapannya masih dingin. Sepertinya, tatapan seperti itu adalah sikap bawaan.

"Naruto!" seru Hyuuga Hiashi tiba-tiba ketika Naruto sedang menaiki tangga. Naruto menoleh heran. Ibunya dan Ibu Hinata, juga Minato, ikut menoleh ke arah Hyuuga Hiashi dengan tatapan heran.

"Jangan berani macam-macam dengan putriku" peringatnya dingin.

"E-eeeh?" seru Naruto kaget. Ibu Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil. Kushina mengedipkan mata ke arah putranya itu dengan senyum lebar. Dan Minato menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai simbol dari jawaban 'jangan'.

* * *

Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata pelan dan memanggil nama gadis itu.

"Naruto?" seru Hinata dan langsung membuka pintu kamarnya. Gadis itu kemudian menutup kembali pintunya setelah menyuruh Naruto masuk. Naruto menatap isi kamar Hinata dengan takjub. Ini benar-benar adalah kamar seorang gadis populer yang kaya. Kamar yang luas dan di dominasi dengan warna ungu muda. Dan juga, kamar dengan harum dan aorma yang sama seperti Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto tiba-tiba merasa gugup ketika berada di kamar Hinata.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hinata setelah mereka duduk di pinggir tempat tidur yang menghadap keluar jendela. Jingga sudah memenuhi langit sore. Dan mereka duduk sambil menatap langit berwarna orange tua itu.

"Ayahmu benar-benar membuatku takut dan hampir mati karena dia menatapku seperti ingin menerkamku" cerita Naruto. Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Sepertinya akan baik-baik saja. Karena ada orangtuamu di sini" kata Hinata dengan senyum kecil.

"Apa kau demam juga?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang kening Hinata untuk merasakan suhu tubuh gadis itu.

"Tidak. Hanya flu biasa" kata Hinata sambil menunjuk hidungnya yang tertutup masker. Mereka kemudian terdiam cukup lama sambil menatap langit saat Naruto tiba-tiba bertanya dan menoleh ke arah gadis itu.

"Kapan flu itu akan sembuh?"

"Ngng...biasanya, fluku bisa bertahan sampai lebih dari satu minggu"

"Lebih dari satu minggu? Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Memang biasanya seperti itu, Naruto"

Mereka terdiam lagi. Hinata diam karena keberadaan Naruto di kamarnya untuk pertama kali membuatnya merasa aneh. Dan Naruto diam karena gugup.

"Hinata" panggil Naruto akhirnya ketika mereka sudah terdiam cukup lama. Hinata menoleh dan kaget ketika wajah Naruto ternyata sudah berada di depannya. Gadis itu menghela nafas.

"Kau ingin tertular?" tanya Hinata. Naruto mengangguk dengan senyum lebar.

"Tiiidak!" tolak Hinata tanpa melihat mata Naruto.

"Tidak?"

"Jangan mencoba merayuku"

"Tidak boleh?"

"Kau akan tertular"

"Aku mencintaimu" ujar Naruto tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu menatap serius pada Hyuuga Hinata.

"Baiklah. Aku kalah" ujar Hinata. Naruto langsung tersenyum lebar.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kushina tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar Hinata tanpa mengetuknya.

"Naru-chan? sudah waktunya ma...? KENAPA KAU YANG ADA DI BAWAH?" teriak Kushina histeris saat Hinata yang berada di atas Naruto hampir saja mencium putranya itu. Karena kaget, Naruto langsung bangun dan keningnya menabrak kening Hinata dengan keras sampai mereka terjatuh ke lantai bersamaan. Dan akhirnya, Narutolah yang mencium Hinata meskipun hanya sebentar karena Ibunya datang dan merusak suasana.

* * *

**[next, last part]**


	6. Chapter 6

**~When I Meet You~ / PART 6-END**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**  
**Judul : When I Meet You**  
**Author : Ciel Bocchan**  
**Genre : Romance, School, Comedy.**  
**Pairing : NaruHina ( Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata) and Other.**  
**Rating : T**

* * *

Hinata dan Kushina turun setelah mengusir Naruto dari kamar gadis Hyuuga itu setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Naruto disuruh turun lebih dulu karena Kushina ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Hinata. Kushina turun dengan wajah yang lebih ceria dari biasanya dan Hinata dengan wajahnya yang...memerah? Naruto menatap Hinata sejak gadis itu menuruni tangga dan duduk tepat di depannya, di sisi kanan meja makan. Naruto menatap perubahan aneh pada wajah Hinata. Kenapa wajah Hinata jadi memerah malu seperti itu? Membuat Naruto merasa aneh melihat Hinata yang biasanya terlihat santai berubah menjadi Hinata yang pemalu seperti itu. Ketika tatapan mereka tanpa sengaja bertemu saat Hinata menatap ke depan, wajah Hinata kembali seperti biasa, tenang dan menatap Naruto lebih tajam.

Minato menoleh ke arah istrinya yang terus tersenyum bahagia. Kushina menoleh padanya dan hanya memberikan senyum lebarnya itu. Ibu Hinata menatap Naruto yang menatap putrinya dengan ekspresi aneh. Dan Hyuuga Hiashi, menatap dingin pada pemuda Uzumaki itu.

Mereka kemudian mulai makan tanpa berbicara apapun lagi sementara Naruto masih menatap Hinata sesekali sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Berhenti menatap putriku seperti itu!" seru Hyuuga Hiashi tiba-tiba dan Naruto langsung tersedak karena suara dingin itu begitu mengena di kepalanya. Suara Hyuuga Hiashi yang terlalu tegas. Cepat, Hinata langsung menyodorkan air putih pada Naruto. Minato dan Kushina menahan tawa dengan tetap duduk tegak. Ibu Hinata menatap suaminya khawatir karena terlalu keras pada Naruto hingga membuat pemuda Uzumaki itu tersedak. Hyuuga Hiashi melihat dengan jelas ketika Hinata dengan cepat menyodorkan minuman ke arah dan Naruto. Kushina melihat ke arah Hinata sambil mengedipkan matanya dengan senyum lebar. Dan Hinata membalas dengan senyum kecil.

"Aku belum menanyakan semuanya padamu" kata Hyuuga Hiashi tiba-tiba saat mereka sudah kembali makan. Minato menatap cemas ke arah Naruto yang jelas sekali terlihat seperti orang depresi karena keberadaan Hyuuga Hiashi. Naruto melihat ke arah Ayah Hinata.

"Apa Minato dan Kushina sudah tahu tentang hubungan kalian?" tanya Hyuuga Hiashi sambil terus mengunyah tetapi tatapan tajamnya pada Naruto sama sekali tidak berubah.

"A-A-Ayah...dan Ibu b-baru tahu t-t-t-tadi pagi..." jawab Naruto. Terlalu takut membuat Naruto berhenti makan dan hanya melihat ke arah Hyuuga Hiashi yang menginterogasinya dengan sikap tenang sambil makan, tetapi tatapannya seperti ingin membunuh Naruto secara tidak langsung.

"Apa kau yakin bisa mengurus Hinata yang manja?" tanyanya lagi. Sekarang, Hyuuga Hiashi sudah memulai interogasinya pada Naruto.

"H-haah? I-i..."

"Dia selalu membuatkanku makan malam saat aku tinggal di apartemen itu" Hinata menjawab dengan tegas dan memotong jawaban lambat Naruto. Pemuda itu menatap Hinata kaget. Sementara Hinata menatap Ayahnya serius dan mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Benarkah? Lalu, bagaimana dengan sifat memerintah Hinata yang kadang tidak perduli siapa lawan bicaranya. Apa itu tidak membuatmu kesal?"

"S-saya b-bisa memberitahunya d-dengan b-b-baik..."

"Aku akan menurut pada apapun yang dikatakan Naruto" Hinata menyahut lagi. Hyuuga Hiashi menatap putrinya yang menjawab dengan sangat yakin itu. Naruto hanya melihat kaget ke arah Hinata.

"Kau membuat anakku takut, Hiashi" kata Minato. Hyuuga Hiashi langsung menatap Naruto kaget. Setelah itu, Hyuuga Hiashi tidak bertanya lagi. Mereka kemudian melanjutkan makan malam dengan tenang dan Minato yang mengobrol dengan Hyuuga Hiashi setelah sekian lama mereka tidak bertemu. Ibu Hinata sesekali memasuki pembicaraan suaminya dan Minato, sementara Kushina, lebih tertarik pada putranya yang sedang jatuh cinta. Melihat putranya dan Hyuuga Hinata membuatnya teringat saat ia dan Minato jatuh cinta dulu. Minato yang terlalu pendiam dan tertutup membuatnya harus lebih dulu bertindak sebelum Namikaze Minato direbut orang lain. Karena saat itu, Minato cukup populer dikalangan para gadis. Sikap pendiam dan tertutupnya itulah yang membuat banyak anak perempuan justru semakin tertarik padanya.

Ketika makan malam selesai. Hyuuga Hiashi akhirnya mengajak Naruto untuk berbicara dan menyuruh Hinata untuk kembali istirahat dan tidak diperbolehkan turun meskipun nanti Naruto dan orangtuanya akan pulang. Hyuuga Hiashi menyuruh istrinya untuk menemani Minato dan Kushina sementara ia berbicara dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda rambut kuning yang menginginkan putri satu-satunya.

"Aku mempercayaimu" kata Hyuuga Hiashi setelah mereka berdua berada di ruang kerjanya.

"E-eeh?"

"Sebenarnya, Hinata sudah bercerita banyak tentangmu. Aku tahu kalau dia ingin meyakinkanku tentangmu" ujarnya.

"Apa kau tahu, kalau selama beberapa tahun terakhir, hubungan kami tidak baik. Aku menyadari kesalahanku setelah Hinata nekat meninggalkan rumah selama satu bulan. Aku menyadari bahwa aku sangat menyayanginya, putriku satu-satunya. Aku menyalahkannya karena dia perempuan. Itu karena dulu aku begitu menginginkan anak laki-laki tapi istriku memberikanku Hinata. Aku menyalahkannya karena dia perempuan. Tapi dia memang anak yang manja. Karena meskipun dulu aku tidak menyukainya, aku tetap terlihat seperti seorang Ayah yang baik di depannya. Karena Hinata anak satu-satunya, maka semua keinginannya selalu kukabulkan. Namun, aku sudah menerimanya semua sekarang, bukan salah Hinata jika dia terlahir sebagai perempuan. Tidak ada yang salah di sini. Aku hanya menyesal karena telah menyianyiakannya selama ini. Membuatnya sampai harus pergi dari rumah. Sejak dia bercerita padaku tentangmu, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat putriku begitu menginginkan sesuatu dalam hidupnya. Kedua matanya meyakinkanku kalau dia benar-benar menginginkamu. Bicaranya yang tegas dan yakin. Aku tidak pernah melihat Hinata seperti itu sebelumnya. Meminta sesuatu dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Putriku sangat mempercayaimu. Jadi, aku juga akan mempercayaimu. Pertanyaanku sekarang adalah, apa kau bisa dipercaya, Uzumaki Naruto? Untuk menjaga dan mencintai Hinata tanpa menyakitinya. Aku sudah pernah menyakiti putriku sendiri dan itu membuat Hinata sangat sakit. Aku tidak mau dia mengalami hal seperti itu lagi, disakiti oleh orang yang dia cintai." Hyuuga Hiashi menatap Naruto serius. Berharap pemuda Uzumaki itu bisa dipercaya agar ia bisa tenang melepaskan putrinya suatu hari nanti. Melepaskan putri satu-satunya pada orang lain. Ia mengharapkan semuanya dari Uzumaki Naruto untuk bisa melindungi putrinya. Selain karena Naruto adalah anak dari teman baiknya, Namikaze Minato. Buah tidak akan turun jauh dari pohonnya, bukan? Lagipula, Ibunya adalah Uzumaki Kushina. Mereka adalah pasangan aneh sekaligus teman-teman terdekatnya.

"Saya juga sangat menginginkan Hinata. Bahkan lebih dari yang dia tahu. Keberadaannya membuat saya utuh. Hinata selalu berbicara jujur dan sesukanya. Suka memerintah orang lain meskipun bukan orang yang benar-benar dia kenal. Tidak perduli pada keadaan di sekitarnya. Dan juga, dia bukan orang yang terlalu peka. Selalu bersikap tenang pada hampir semua situasi, dan senyum yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Saya ingin terus melihat semua itu darinya. Dari Hyuuga Hinata. Saya memang bukan orang yang bisa melakukan segalanya. Tetapi untuk Hinata, saya bisa melakukan apapun." Jelas Naruto serius. Hyuuga Hiashi tersenyum kecil.

"Menurutmu, apa yang akan dilakukan Hinata kalau aku tidak menyetujui hubungan kalian?"

"Ngng...karena Hinata manja dan semua keinginannya sudah terbiasa dipenuhi, mungkin...dia akan mengancam dengan tidak makan, berhenti sekolah, atau yang paling buruk...pergi dari rumah, lagi" jawab Naruto cukup yakin setelah mempertimbangkan semuanya dengan sifat gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Bukan" sahut Hyuuga Hiashi

"Bukan?"

"Bukan"

"...L-lalu?"

"Dia akan merubah dirinya menjadi orang lain" ujar Hiashi. Kening Naruto mengerut.

"Hinata sudah cukup dewasa untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal seperti yang baru saja kau katakan. Dia akan berubah. Merubah dirinya menjadi orang lain. Siapapun itu. Asalkan bukan Hyuuga Hinata dengan semua sifat yang kita sukai. Jika orang yang benar-benar mencintainya melihat dia berubah. Maka, orang yang dia cintai juga perlahan akan berubah, melakukan apapun untuk mengembalikan Hyuuga Hinata yang dulu. Dan aku takut jika Hinata berubah. Ketika hubungan kami buruk saat itu, dia juga berubah padaku. Cara bicara dan caranya tersenyum. Sebagai Ayah, aku merasakan bagaimana sikapnya padaku sangat berubah. Tidak ada yang ingin dia berubah. Karena itu, aku harus menerimamu jika tidak ingin putriku berubah menjadi orang lain, bukan?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Semuanya sudah jelas sekarang. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu ia dan Hinata khawatirkan. Selama Hyuuga Hiashi merestui mereka, semua akan baik-baik saja. Membayangkan Hinata berubah menjadi orang lain saja membuatnya takut. Gadis itu tidak boleh menjadi siapapun. Cukup hanya dengan menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dengan sikap dan sifat memerintahnya itu. Bicaranya yang terlalu jujur. Dan apapun yang membuatnya menjadi Hyuuga Hinata sampai saat ini. Naruto hanya menginginkan Hinata yang sekarang. Bukan Hinata yang berubah menjadi orang lain meskipun orang itu baik, tidak suka memerintah, pintar memasak, bisa mengurus diri sendiri, atau apapun yang bukan Hinata yang sesungguhnya.

* * *

"Kenapa saat itu kau berdiri sendirian di jembatan ini?" tanya Hinata ketika ia dan Naruto sedang berada di jembatan di tempat pertemuan pertama mereka. Naruto dan Hinata sedang menunggu teman-teman mereka yang lain. Malam ini, Yamanaka Ino, mengundang mereka semua untuk merayakan bahwa ia dan Sai sudah berpacaran. Hinata mengusulkan untuk bertemu di jembatan tersebut karena mudah untuk dilihat dan ditemukan. Ternyata, ia dan Naruto datang terlalu cepat sementara teman-temannya yang lain, bahkan belum muncul.

"Ummm.. saat itu?" gumam Naruto sambil menatap ke bawah, ke air jernih dan tenang itu.

"Iya, saat itu. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu alasan aku berada di jembatan ini dan kenapa aku melompat, bukan? Sekarang giliranmu, kenapa saat itu kau tiba-tiba sudah berada di jembatan yang jauh dari keramaian ini?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"...Karena aku ditolak bahkan sebelum aku menyatakan apapun padanya" jawab Naruto akhirnya. Tanpa melihat Hinata. Pemuda Uzumaki itu tidak ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Hyuuga Hinata.

"Pada siapa?"

"Shion"

Lalu, jeda agak lama sampai Hinata bertanya lagi.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau dia menolakmu?"

"Dia membawa pacarnya saat malam tahun baru itu"

"Oh"

"Oh?" Naruto lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata dengan kening mengerut karena respon sangat singkat dari gadis itu. Hinata juga menoleh ke arah Naruto ketika pemuda Uzumaki itu mengulang rasponnya dengan nada tanya.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja" jawab Hinata ketus. Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban jujur dari gadis itu. Naruto kemudian menarik Hinata untuk semakin mendekat lalu menggenggam kedua tagan gadis itu erat. Mereka kemudian menatap kembali ke bawah, bersama, ke dalam air jernih nan tenang itu.

"Kira-kira, apa yang akan terjadi jika di malam tahun baru itu aku tidak ditolak dan tidak datang ke sini?" tanya Naruto

"Masih ada pertemuan selanjutnya, bukan? Saat aku tiba-tiba melihatmu di apartemen itu. Itulah pertemuan pertama kita jika di malam tahun baru kau tidak ditolak" kata Hinata dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Naruto lalu ikut tersenyum ketika mengingat pertemuan kedua mereka saat Hyuuga Hinata tiba-tiba muncul di apartemennya di pagi buta hari itu.

"Tapi aku senang aku ditolak"

"Tapi aku senang kau ditolak"

Kalimat itu terlontar bersama dari bibir mereka. Naruto dan Hinata kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Jika malam itu aku tidak ditolak, aku tidak akan mendapatkan ciuman pertamamu, bukan?" goda Naruto.

"Dan aku akan mati kalau kau tidak menolongku" ujar Hinata. Gadis itu kemudian menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naruto lalu memeluk pemuda Uzumaki itu erat. Naruto sampai harus sedikit membungkuk agar Hinata bisa memeluknya dengan tenang.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku" bisik Hinata dengan nada sedih dan serius.

"Akulah yang takut jika kau meninggalkanku" balas Naruto

"Aku tidak pernah begitu menginginkan sesuatu seperti ini sebelumnya. Menginginkan sesuatu yang sangat ingin kumiliki. Aku menginginkanmu lebih dari apapun di dunia ini, Naruto. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau tahu. Karena itu, aku mohon, jangan pernah meninggalkanku. Kau hanya milikku, dan selamanya akan begitu. Jangan pernah mencintai gadis selain aku. Jangan pernah memeluk gadis selain aku. Jangan pernah mencium gadis selain aku. Kau hanya milikku. Tidak ada yang boleh mengambilmu dariku. Tidak ada yang boleh memilikimu selain aku. Tetaplah di sisiku, selamanya..." Hinata berhenti berbicara karena ia tiba-tiba menangis. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia menangis. Ia hanya takut Naruto meninggalkannya. Ketakutan yang sungguh berlebihan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Karena Uzumaki Naruto sudah benar-benar membuatnya tergila-gila.

"Jangan berpikir bodoh seperti itu. Aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanmu. Dan juga, bukan hanya aku yang tidak boleh menjadi milik orang lain. Hyuuga Hinata, pun tidak akan aku lepaskan" ujar Naruto sambil balas memeluk Hinata erat.

"Berhenti menangis dan memikirkan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu" lanjut Naruto lalu menarik tubuhnya dari rengkuhan Hinata. Pemuda itu mendekap dua pipi putih milik Hyuuga Hinata lalu menghapus air mata gadis itu. Hinata mendongak padanya dengan senyum kecil.

"Aku akan terus mencintaimu sampai kau bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan apapun selain aku" bisik Naruto di depan wajah gadis itu. Hinata melihat dirinya di dalam mata biru Naruto.

"Aku akan membuat semua yang sudah dan akan kita lalui bersama nanti, tidak akan pernah bisa kita lupakan. Olehmu, dan juga olehku." Naruto kemudian mengangkat dagu gadis Hyuuga itu lalu menciumnya tepat di bibir mungil dan merah itu. Setiap kali mencium Hinata, Naruto merasa bahwa hidupnya benar-benar sempurna. Ia seperti tidak menginginkan hal apapun lagi selain Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata membuatnya merasa utuh dan seolah telah memiliki segalanya di dunia. Kebahagiannya ada bersama Hyuuga Hinata.

"Tempatnya di sana, bukan?." Suara Yamanaka Ino tiba-tiba terdengar dari kejauhan. Dengan cepat Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dari Hinata dan menarik tangan gadis Hyuuga itu untuk menjauh dari jembatan dan bersembunyi di balik pohon besar yang ada di ujung kiri jembatan.

"Naruto, mereka sudah da..." Hinata bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Naruto sudah mendorongnya di batang pohon besar itu lalu melanjutkan ciumannya.

"Cukup Ibu saja yang mengganggu" bisik Naruto saat memberikan sedikit jeda sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mencium Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata tersenyum lalu memejamkan matanya. Gadis Hyuuga itu teringat kejadian sekitar satu minggu lalu. Ketika ia berada di atas tubuh Naruto dan mereka hampir saja berciuman ketika Ibu Naruto tiba-tiba membuka pintu dan menggagalkan semuanya. Naruto yang sangat kaget sampai bangun tiba-tiba dan membuat kening mereka bertabrakan dan akhirnya mereka terjauh bersama di lantai. Hinata masih bisa bernafas lega karena saat itu untung saja yang datang adalah Ibu Naruto. Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika yang melihat semuanya adalah Ayahnya. Naruto pasti akan langsung ditendang keluar bahkan sebelum bangun dari lantai.

"Sepertinya Naruto dan Hinata telat" kata Sakura ketika mereka semua sudah berada di jembatan yang telah diberitahu oleh Hinata tapi tidak menemukan Hinata atau Naruto.

"Apa mereka akan datang bersama?" tanya Karin. Ya. Karin juga diundang karena gadis itu adalah sepupu Naruto dan Naruto adalah bagian penting dari Hyuuga Hinata.

Tiga hari yang lalu ketika Hinata akhirnya memberitahukan hubungannya dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Semua teman-temannya dibuat sangat kaget, kecuali Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu tidak terlalu kaget karena sejak awal ia sudah yakin kalau Hinata menyukai Uzumaki Naruto. Selain Sasuke, yang lain bahkan belum sepenuhnya percaya dan masih merasa semuanya seperti mimpi, bahkan sampai saat ini. Termasuk Karin yang sangat kaget tentang bagaimana cara sepupunya itu membuat seorang Hyuuga Hinata jatuh cinta.

"Maaf kami terlambat" kata Hinata ceria ketika ia dan Naruto sudah keluar dari persembunyian dan muncul dari ujung kiri jembatan.

"Kenapa kalian muncul dari arah berlawanan?" tanya Kiba

"Sebenarnya kami datang lebih awal. Tapi kami berjalan-jalan sebentar di seberang sana sambil menunggu kalian" jawab Hinata. semua orang langsung mengangguk-angguk percaya. Sementara Naruto hanya terperangah karena kebohongan Hinata sama sekali tak terlihat.

"Karena semuanya sudah lengkap, kita akan pergi karaoke" kata Ino sambil menggandeng Sai.

* * *

"Hinata, sebentar" bisik Sasuke pada gadis itu ketika mereka sudah berada di tempat karaoke dan teman-temannya yang lain sedang bernyanyi termasuk Uzumaki Naruto yang sudah bisa bergaul dengan baik dengan mereka. Hinata menoleh heran ke arah pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Ada apa?"" tanya Hinata

"Aku perlu meminta pendapatmu" bisiknya lagi. Kemudian mengajak Hinata untuk duduk menjauh dari Haruno Sakura yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Sasuke dan Hinata duduk di sofa paling pojok. Pemuda Uchiha itu sesekali melihat ke arah Sakura yang sedang asyik tepuk tangan melihat teman-temannya bernyanyi. Sasuke menjaga jarak dari Sakura agar gadis itu tidak mendengarnya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Atau dengan Sakura?" tanya Hinata sambil ikut melihat ke arah Sakura karena Sasuke sesekali melihat ke arah gadis Haruno itu.

"Bagaimana cara menyatakannya?" tanya Sasuke

"Hah? Menyatakan...menyatakan apa?...aaah! kau menyukai Sakura?" seru Hinata kaget. Sasuke langsung menempelkan telunjuk kanan di bibirnya sekilas untuk menyuruh Hinata memelankan suaranya.

"Sejak kapan? Kenapa kau diam saja dan baru memberitahuku sekarang?" suara Hinata kembali pelan.

"Beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Tapi Hinata, dia sama sekali terlihat biasa saja terhadapku. Apa karena kita sudah bertemn terlalu dekat?"

"Kau yang salah! Seharusnya kau memperlihatkan sikap yang bukan hanya sebagai teman dekat padanya. Masalah Sakura menyukaimu juga atau tidak, itu masalah belakang"

"Jadi aku harus tetap mengatakannya?"

"Seperti yang pernah kau lakukakan padaku dulu"

"Sekarang?"

"Menurutmu? Sekarang atau besok sama saja. Kalau kau bermaksud mencari waktu yang tepat, semua waktu akan tepat jika kau yakin" kata Hinata. Sasuke kemudian melihat lagi ke arah Sakura yang masih tertawa-tawa sambil melihat teman-temannya bernyanyi.

"Bagaimana jika setelah pulang dari karaoke?" tanya Sasuke, "Di sini terlalu ramai" lanjutnya.

"Umm...tidak apa-apa. Jika kau butuh bantuan, katakan saja padaku" kata Hinata dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Oya" Sasuke bergerak semakin dekat ke arah Hinata lalu berbisik sangat hati-hati, "Bagaimana kau dengan si rambut kuning itu? Kau membuat mereka semua shock" tanya Sasuke. Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan temannya itu.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu setelah tiga hari terakhir ini mengenal Naruto?" tanya Hinata

"Susah bergaul dengan banyak orang" jawab Sasuke

"Bukankah itu bagus? Dengan begitu, hanya aku yang akan memilikinya, bukan? Dan dia tidak akan banyak memikirkan orang lain selain Hyuuga Hinata" jawab Hinata dengan senyum lebar. Sasuke langsung menghela nafas mendengar jawaban gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Yah, memang seperti itulah Hyuuga Hinata yang aku kenal" gumamnya yang sudah tahu dan terbiasa dengan sikap Hinata.

"Sasuke, sekarang giliranmu dan Sakura!" seru Ino semangat yang terus menggandeng Sai tanpa sedetikpun melepaskan pemuda berwajah pucat itu. Sasuke langsung berdiri karena kaget dan Hinata langsung tersenyum menggodanya sambil melirik Haruno Sakura. Sasuke dan Sakurapun menggantikan posisi Naruto dan Karin bernyanyi, sementara Gaara dan Kiba masih akan bernyanyi untuk lagu selanjutnya. Juga dengan Ino dan Sai.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Naruto ketika pemuda itu sudah duduk disamping Hinata.

"Dengan Sasuke? Dia hanya minta pendapatku saja" jawab Hinata

"Pendapat tentang apa?." Hinata langsung menoleh kaget ke arah Naruto ketika nada pertanyaan pemuda itu terdengar kesal.

"Jangan cemburu seperti itu. Sasuke bukan sainganmu, kau tahu?"

"S-siapa bilang aku cemburu?" kilah Naruto

"Kau tidak cemburu?" tanya Hinata kaget. Lebih tepatnya, pura-pura kaget. Gadis itu hanya sedang menggoda Naruto yang entah kenapa tidak belajar dari pengalaman, bahwa Hinata memang senang menggodanya yag sering berbohong ketika ditanya tentang perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"...Tidak"

"Baguslah. Kalau kau bukan orang yang cepat cemburu. Berarti aku masih bisa menghabiskan banyak waktuku dengan Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara, Sai, dan..."

"Tidak"

"Hm? Tidak?"

"Jangan!"

"Jangan? Tadi kau bilang kau tidak cemburu pada Sasuke..."

"A-aku bohong. Aku cemburu. Jadi, jangan mencoba untuk terlalu dekat dengan mereka meskipun mereka teman-teman dekatmu. Karena mereka juga laki-laki" ujar Naruto lancar dan cepat

"Baiklah-baiklah" sahut Hinata sambil mengangguk paham.

"Apa kau senang? Berada di sini bersama teman-temanku?" tanya Hinata. Gadis itu hanya ingin memastiakn kalau Naruto juga senang dengan keberadaan teman-temannya. Hinata tidak mau kalau hanya dirinya yang merasa senang dengan mengira kalau Naruto juga senang.

"Teman-temanmu aneh dan selalu bersemangat. Tapi aku senang bisa kenal dengan mereka. Jadi, aku tidak akan menjadi seperti dulu lagi, seperti yang pernah kau katakan, hanya bergaul dengan teman sekelas dan tetangga. Memiliki teman yang aneh dan banyak bicara seperti mereka mungkin akan menjadi lebih baik daripada hanya berteman dengan teman satu kelas dan tetangga"

"Jadi kau senang?"

"Tentu saja. Dan di manapun itu, selama kau juga ada di sana, aku akan merasa baik-baik saja" jawab Naruto. Hinata tersenyum senang.

* * *

"Halo? Ayah?" ujar Hinata ketika ia menelpon ke rumahnya setelah mereka selesai karaoke.

"Kau masih bersama teman-temanmu? Ini sudah hampir tengah malam" kata Hyuuga Hiashi di seberang sana.

"Ayah, aku mau menginap di rumah Sakura malam ini"

"Menginap?"

"Umm. Ada Ino juga"

"...Baiklah. Tapi jaga dirimu baik-baik. Di mana Naruto?"

"Kami sudah akan pulang. Naruto akan kembali ke apartemennya"

"Baiklah. Jangan jauh-jauh darinya karena Naruto tidak akan bisa menjagamu kalau seperti itu"

"Iya, Ayah"

Hinata kemudian kembali ke teman-teman setelah menelpon Ayahnya. Gadis itu sudah memberitahu teman-temannya yang tentang Sasuke dan Sakura. Jadi, sekarang, Sasuke bisa mengantar Sakura pulang setelah Gaara dan Kiba beralasan.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan" kata Gaara

"Aku juga. Aku akan mengantar Karin" kata Kiba

"Aku tentu saja dengan Sai" kata Ino. Sakura lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata yang langsung tersenyum lebar ke arahnya sambil memeluk lengan kiri Uzumaki Naruto. Gadis Haruno itu lalu menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu aku dengan Sasuke saja" kata Sakura akhirnya. Sakura jarang pulang bersama Sasuke karena arah rumah mereka berbeda. Biasanya, ia pulang dengan Gaara dan Kiba yang satu arah dengan rumahnya.

"Besok kita bertemu di stasiun saja" kata Karin sebelum akhirnya ia pergi bersama Kiba. Kemudian Gaara yang juga pamit. Lalu, Ino dan Sai. Kemudian, Naruto dan Hinata.

* * *

Naruto dan Hinata naik bus untuk sampai di apartemen pemuda itu.

"Aku mau menginap di apartemenmu malam ini" kata Hinata tiba-tiba. Naruto menoleh kaget.

"Aku sudah memberitahu Ayah. Tapi, tentu saja aku tidak mengatakan untuk menginap di rumahmu. Hanya malam ini saja, ya? Lagipula, kau akan pulang ke Kyoto selama beberapa hari, bukan? Aku juga sudah membawa seragamku untuk besok" pinta Hinata dengan penuh harap. Naruto menatap gadis Hyuuga itu ragu. Ragu untuk mengizinkan Hinata menginap di apartemennya.

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu satu malam penuh sebelum kita tidak bertemu selama beberapa hari ke depan. Aku tidak akan memancing atau melakukan hal bodoh apapun. Kalau perlu, nanti, aku tidak akan mandi agar tubuhku menjadi bau dan kau tidak akan tertarik padaku. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, satu malam saja." Hinata menatap Naruto serius.

"Baiklah, apa boleh buat. Aku juga ingin bersamamu lebih lama sebelum aku pulang ke Kyoto" kata Naruto sambil menepuk pelan puncak kepala Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu langsung tersenyum manis.

"Memangnya ada apa sampai kau dan Karin harus pulang?"

"Kata Ibu ada acara keluarga, dan semuanya harus berkumpul"

"Pukul berapa keretanya akan berangkat?"

"Delapan pagi"

"Aku akan membuatkan sarapan pagi sebelum kau berangkat, bagaimana? Aku akan bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan membuatkan makanan paling enak untukmu" kata Hinata bersemangat.

"Pastikan aku tidak akan mati saat memakan masakanmu untuk pertama kalinya" cibir Naruto

"Kau tidak akan mati, dasar berlebihan!" gerutu Hinata.

* * *

Naruto sedang bermimpi. Dalam mimpinya, ia melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo yang berdiri di ujung jembatan sambil menangis. Gadis itu melompat ke bawah jembatan dan ia membantunya. Ternyata, gadis itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis cantik, kaya, dan populer di sekolah mereka.

Dalam mimpinya, Naruto jatuh cinta pada gadis Hyuuga Hinata. Lalu di malam valentine, dia mencium gadis Hyuuga itu. Mereka berciuman. Hyuuga Hinata ternyata juga mencintainya. Naruto kemudian mendengar suara-suara benda yang jatuh. Tapi pemuda Uzumaki itu tetap tersenyum. Ia sedang bermimpi tentang Hyuuga Hinata sekarang. Mimpi yang tidak boleh diganggu oleh siapapun. Naruto juga mengingatnya, ketika ia berbicara dengan Ayah Hinata dan itu membuatnya takut setengah mati. Naruto juga ingat ketika ia berada di dalam kamar Hinata dan mereka hampir saja berciuman ketika Ibu Naruto tiba-tiba membukan pintu kamar dan membuat semuanya berantakan. Naruto mengingat semuanya tentang Hyuuga Hinata. Lalu, ia mendengar lagi suara benda-benda berjatuhan. Tapi Naruto tidak juga bangun. Naruto kembali pada mimpinya. Hyuuga Hinata yang berbicara selalu dengan nada memerintah. Hinata yang selalu berbicara jujur. Hinata yang selalu tersenyum dan tenang. Dan satu lagi, gadis itu bahkan tidak bisa memasak. Naruto tiba-tiba mengingatnya, 'Aku akan membuatkan sarapan pagi sebelum kau berangkat, bagaimana? Aku akan bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan membuatkan makanan paling enak untukmu'. Lalu, Naruto mendengar bunyi-bunyi peralatan dapur yang gaduh. Dan juga, jeritan tertahan Hinata.

"Hinata?" seru Naruto tiba-tiba dan langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Pemuda itu menatap kamarnya kaget. Naruto mengingatnya, ia dan Hinata bersama semalaman. Gadis itu menginap di apartemennya karena Naruto akan pulang ke Kyoto selama beberapa hari.

"Hinata?" panggil Naruto yang langsung berdiri ketika mengingat kalau Hinata akan memasak untuknya di pagi hari. Dan ini sudah pukul enam pagi. Panik, Naruto langsung berlari ke dapur dan menemukan semuanya sudah hancur.

"Hinata...apa yang kau lakukan...pada dapurku?" seru Naruto kaget ketika melihat dapurnya telah berantakan. Lantai kotor, penuh minyak, dan potongan-potongan sayur. Kompor putih menjadi warna hitam dan penuh minyak. Ada telur goreng berwarna hitam di atas penggorengan. Dan masih banyak makanan gagal lainnya yang bertebaran di dapur.

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan mulut melongo. Wajah gadis Hyuuga itu penuh tepung, minyak, dan bekas-bekar hitam dari kompor. Rambut panjangnya berantakan, dan kedua tangannya yang juga penuh sembarang bumbu makanan. Hinata balas menatap Naruto dengan wajah meringis dengan kedua tangan terangkat siap untuk ditangkap. Naruto menghela nafas lalu berjalan mendekat.

"Astaga! Bagaimana caranya membersihkan semua ini sementara kereta akan berangkat jam tujuh nanti?" gerutu Naruto sambil menatap isi dapurnya.

"...N-Naruto...se-se-se-selamat...pagi" ujar Hinata terbata dengan ekspresi wajah sedih.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata-chan" balas Naruto sedih. Sedih melihat keadaan Hinata dan dapurnya.

"Apa kau marah?" tanya Hinata takut. Naruto menghela nafas lalu menarik kedua tangan Hinata ke arah Wastafel cuci piring. Pemuda itu lalu membersihkan bumbu-bumbu lengket dari tangan Hinata setelah menyalakan air.

"Aku ingin marah, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memarahimu" sahut Naruto sambil memberikan sabun cuci tangan pada tangan Hinata lalu membasuhnya lagi dengan air. Pemuda itu mematikan keran air setelah tangan Hinata bersih dan menyuruh gadis itu mengeringkannya.

"Aku akan membersihkan dapur ini secepat mungkin. Kau membawa seragam sekolahmu, bukan? Cepat mandi. Aku tidak boleh terlambat ke stasiun dan kau harus berangkat sekolah" kata Naruto

"Kau marah?" Hinata bertanya lagi

"Tidak, Hinata. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu membuat sarapan untukku. Aku tidak apa-apa meskipun kau tidak bisa memasak" kata Naruto sambil menepuk pelan puncak kepala Hinata dengan senyum kecil.

Hinata akhirnya mengikuti perintah Naruto untuk mandi. Dan dapur telah kembali seperti semula begitu ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan seragam yang sudah rapi. Tinggal menyisir rambut panjangnya. Setelah itu, barulah Naruto yang mandi. Hinata melihat dapur sudah kembali seperti biasa. Bersih dan tertata rapi seperti sebelumnya. Ia tiba-tiba merasa sedih. Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata merasa kalau dirinya benar-benar belum melakukan apapun untuk Naruto. Bahkan memasak makanan untuk Naruto, pun ia tidak bisa. Selalu saja Naruto yang melakukan semuanya untuknya. Memasak dan membereskan meja setelah makan.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh lebih beberapa menit ketika Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi. Pemuda itu mendapati Hyuuga Hinata yang duduk diam dipinggir tempat tidur sambil menunduk. Naruto hendak berbicara ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering. Telepon dari Karin.

"Kau di mana?"" tanya sepupunya itu diujung telepon

"Aku sedang bersiap-siap"

"Cepatlah, kau harus sampai di stasiun paling lambat sepuluh menit sebelum kereta berangkat. Aku sudah di stasiun" kata Karin

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku akan menelponmu jika sudah sampai di sana." Naruto lalu mematikan ponselnya dan berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Masih memikirkan yag tadi?" tanya Naruto sambil duduk di sebelah gadis itu. Hinata menoleh sedih lalu mengangguk. Pemuda Uzumaki itu langsung menghela nafas.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak apa-apa, bukan? Jangan memikirkan hal itu lagi karena kau akan membuat pikiranku terganggu dengan meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini" ujar Naruto.

"Aku akan belajar memasak lebih baik lagi" kata Hinata

"Meskipun kau tidak bisa memasak, Hinata, itu tidak akan membuat perasaanku padamu berubah" tegas Naruto

"Benarkah?"

"Astaga! Tentu saja tidak. Di dunia ini, bukan hanya kau gadis yang tidak bisa memasak. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu sekalipun kau tidak bisa merebus air. Jadi, cepat berdiri dan berangkat sekolah. Aku harus cepat ke stasiun" ujar Naruto sambil memegang pipi Hinata sebentar lalu berdiri untuk merapikan pakaiannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen Naruto dan wajah Hinata sudah kembali cerah secerah langit pagi ini. Gadis itu tersenyum sambil melihat Naruto merapikan ransel di punggungnya. Mereka kemudian berjalan menuruni tangga dan berhenti di halte yang berada sangat dekat dari apartemen. Mereka menunggu bus yang akan mengantar Hyuuga Hinata ke sekolah.

"Ingat, Naruto. Jangan lebih dari empat hari" ujar Hinata

"Semoga saja tidak ada acara lain" ujar Naruto. Hinata kemudian memeluk pemuda itu cukup lama sampai akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya ketika melihat bus sudah melaju semakin dekat.

"Mau oleh-oleh dari Kyoto?" tanya Naruto

"Aku tidak menginginkan yang lain, cukup hanya kau" ujar Hinata. Naruto tersenyum lebar lalu mencium kening Hinata sebelum akhirnya bus berhenti tepat di depan halte. Gadis Hyuuga itu segera naik dan duduk di bangku di dekat jendela. Naruto tersenyum ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Hinata kemudian balas tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan juga.

"Jangan pernah berhenti mencintaiku, Hyuuga Hinata. Aku akan membuatmu semakin mencintaiku saat pertemuan kita yang berikutnya. Setelah aku kembali dari Kyoto" gumam Naruto sambil terus melambaikan tangannya sampai bus yang membawa Hinata melaju ke arah sekolah.

* * *

**[END]**


End file.
